Dans la pénombre
by Snarryisreal
Summary: Après la fin de la guerre un Harry depressif découvre à Saint-Mangouste un Severus Snape vivant mais détruit. Sauront-ils se reconstruire ensemble ? Yaoi Snarry, mention de non-con.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello à tous :) je vous présente ma nouvelle fic yaoi Snarry sur ce compte, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Les chapitres sont assez courts mais j'en publierais deux par semaine: un le dimanche et un le mercredi.**

 **N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture et à mercredi ;).**

Six mois. Six mois que tout était terminé. Six mois que tout devait recommencer, renaître de ce qui avait été.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient inlassablement.

Harry préférait rester enfermé entre quatre murs, c'était plus facile et ça lui permettait de réfléchir. Penser à un autre monde, un monde où Severus Snape serait encore présent.

Ses amis essayaient régulièrement de le tirer de son mutisme et de son enfermement et objectivement il savait qu'ils avaient raison mais au fond de lui il ne trouvait juste plus la force d'avancer dans un monde en pleine renaissance alors que lui était incapable d'avancer, pas sans son ancien professeur de potions.

Si un jour on lui avait dis que les insultes de Snape lui manquerait, l'idée le fit rire douloureusement.

Quelques instants plus tard il entendit le pop de son elfe de maison retentir et il soupira d'avance à l'idée qu'il tente de le forcer à manger mais quand il le vit effectivement entrer il comprit que c'était différent.

La créature était totalement affolée et le survivant mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire et la phrase lui glaça le sang.

Monsieur Snape va très mal Monsieur Potter.

Evidemment qu'il va mal puisqu'il est mort s'entendit répondre Harry malgré tout.

Non Monsieur Harry, Monsieur Snape n'est pas mort c'est une erreur mais il est très mal.

C'était fou, fou et impossible mais Harry ne put s'empêcher d'ordonner à Twinky de le conduire à Snape.

Quelques secondes plus tard il atterrit dans une pièce, on ne pouvait décemment pas appeler ça une chambre et il sut que même s'il vivait 100 ans jamais il n'oublierait cette vision, l'ancien mangemort dont il maudissait depuis six mois l'absence était recroquevillé sur le sol, brisé par des mois de mauvais traitements. Ce qui avait été des vêtements un jour n'était plus que lambeaux, ce qu'Harry voyait de son dos n'était que plaies purulentes car incapables de cicatrisées dans cette crasse et plaies encore sanguinolentes tant elles étaient récentes.

-Tu peux disposer Twinky murmura le jeune homme sous le choc.

Rapidement il se mit en pilote automatique et vérifia le pouls du brun, il était faible mais bien présent, ceci fait il le plaça à l'aide d'un sort dans une sorte de coma pour qu'il ne puisse plus ressentir de douleur et le calant dans ses bras transplana avec lui au square grimmauld.

Après l'avoir placé dans son lit, il leva rapidement le sort sachant les dégâts qu'il faisait au cerveau à chaque minute d'utilisation, là il osa enfin faire un sort de diagnostic et ce qu'il vit failli le faire littéralement vomir :

Dénutrition sévère

Multiples fractures

Infections

Brulures

Déchirure de l'anus

Des monstres avaient méticuleusement détruit la plus estimable et courageuse personne existante sur cette terre. Le jeune homme dut penser de toutes ses forces à son ancienne Némésis pour ne pas directement détruire saint Mangouste. En premier lieu il lui fit avaler avec difficulté une puissante potion antidouleur, puis il lui lança un sort de propreté et se jura de lui préparer des que possible le meilleur bain du monde. Severus eut ensuite le droit à une potion régénérante et à du poussos. Finalement le gryffondor lui appliqua avec soin un onguent sur ses différentes plaies faisant tout pour que ça soit le moins désagréable possible.

Après tout ça épuisé mentalement il s'écroula littéralement dans le fauteuil à côté du lit non sans avoir placé son « patient » sous alarme. Il était à la fois soulagé et en colère comme jamais il ne l'avait été et se jura de détruire tout ceux qui avaient contribué de près ou de loin à l'état dans lequel se trouvait Snape.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou à tous, voici le chapitre 2 :) j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite. Dites moi vos avis en reviews, merci à chazouarmelle, Zeugma412 et Ptite Mac pour leurs reviews.**

 **A dimanche ;).**

Quand Harry émergea quelques heures plus tard la situation n'avait pas changé d'un pouce et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou s'en réjouir, en examinant à nouveau Snape il constata que celui-ci grâce aux diverses potions n'avait plus d'infections mais il savait qu'aucune potion n'aiderait son esprit meurtri.

Trois jours passèrent comme ça, l'ex mangemort ne montrant aucun signe de réveil et Harry s'apprêtait à partir pour une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil quand il entendit le plus âgé gémir il cru avoir rêvé mais rapidement les gémissements se transformèrent en cris insoutenables. Dans la seconde le jeune homme fut près de son ancien ennemi, d'abord il essaya de le rassurer en lui parlant doucement mais Severus semblait totalement imperméable à ses paroles. Alors devant la souffrance de l'autre homme il n'y tint plus et tout en le redressant pour le secouer hurla qu'il n'était plus à Saint-Mangouste, leurs regards se croisèrent enfin et les cris de Snape moururent dans sa gorge.

-Pardon mais vous n'êtes plus là-bas professeur je vous le promets se radoucit le survivant en entrainant un Snape qui se laissa plus tomber qu'autre chose contre son torse. Le plus jeune décida que sa non réaction était déjà une sorte de réaction et passa plus d'une heure à lui caresser le plus délicatement possible son dos toujours meurtri avant de s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin Harry s'étonna de la très bonne nuit qu'il venait de passer puis fut surpris du poids contre son corps avant de découvrir un Severus Snape endormi sur son torse et sa seule pensée à cet instant fut qu'il était magnifique. Rapidement il revint à l'amère réalité mais pendant quelques secondes il avait tout oublié, la guerre, toutes ses épreuves totalement injustes que devait encore traversé son ancien professeur, il avait juste vu sa beauté. Une beauté pas vraiment dans les standards mais qui malgré tout l'attirait irresistiblement.

-Bon sang Potter tu perds vraiment la tête s'engueula mentalement Harry tout en se levant le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller l'autre homme.

Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un jus de fruits il retrouva un serpentard réveillé et eut l'impression de voir du soulagement dans ses yeux mais il se persuada d'avoir rêvé quand son regard se perdit dans le vague ne remarquant malheureusement pas que son ainé ne le quittait pas des yeux quand il se tourna pour prendre une chaise.

-C'est du jus de fruits professeur, il vaut mieux réhabituer doucement votre estomac indiqua Harry tout en approchant le verre des lèvres de l'autre homme qui l'air indiffèrent se laissa verser le liquide avant de l'avaler avec difficulté un simple geste qui provoqua de nouvelles envies de meurtres chez le brun en voyant l'autre sorcier souffrir pour une simple déglutition.

Une longue semaine s'écoula comme ça, Snape se laissant faire telle une poupée désarticulée mais sans la moindre réaction inquiétant de plus en plus le petit brun.

Tout changea un matin qu'Harry imagina comme les autres, il était en train de préparer une compote, l'estomac de l'ainé les supportant à nouveau quand il entendit un hurlement de pure terreur, lâchant tout il se précipita dans sa chambre pour découvrir avec horreur un Ron Weasley en train d'étrangler Snape tout en le traitant de tous les noms.

Harry révulsé devant l'immonde homme qu'était devenu son ancien meilleur ami l'attrapa par les cheveux et le jeta littéralement dehors lui ordonnant de ne plus jamais revenir.

Osant enfin se tourner vers l'unique objet de ses attentions ces derniers jours et la peur infinie qu'il vit dans son regard lui brisa le cœur.

Suivant son instinct Harry entoura son ainé de ses bras et passa de longues minutes à lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes jurant qu'il ne laisserait plus personne l'approcher.

-Tuez moi murmura soudain froidement le potionniste.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello :) voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic, comme toujours vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en reviews.**

 **Merci à Ptitemysty, Zeugma412 et angemewmew pour leurs reviews.**

 **Petite parenthése pour les adeptes de la série House of Cards et du pairing Frank/Meechum j'ai publié deux OS à tendance très PWP sur eux ^^.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Non ! Je vous interdit de dire et même de penser une chose pareille ! Hurla Harry paniqué à la simple idée de perdre à nouveau Snape.

La guerre est terminée, je ne suis plus utile au contraire je suis même devenu un poids, au fond ce qui se passe est logique et un mangemort ne mérite pas mieux continua Severus imperturbable.

Harry remarqua alors le mouvement de balancier qui s'était emparé du corps de Severus et comprit enfin qu'il n'avait à nouveau plus conscience de son environnement et se croyait toujours avec ses bourreaux. Le jeune homme tenta d'abord de le ramener à la réalité en lui expliquant une nouvelle fois où il se trouvait vraiment mais l'autre homme semblait totalement imperméable à ses paroles et la panique grandissait clairement dans ses yeux même s'il tentait de la cacher sous une apparente froideur

Le gryffondor n'y tint plus et se décida pour une méthode tout sauf orthodoxe mais que son instinct lui dictait d'utiliser. Collant un peu plus leurs corps Harry rapprocha également leurs visages et commença à déposer de légers baisers sur la tempe de Snape puis descendit au niveau de sa pommette et enfin de son menton. Ce dernier ayant arrêté sa litanie incitant à le tuer et Harry le sentant se détendre petit à petit il le fit se rallonger et continua son traitement particulier dans le cou de l'ex-espion usant cette fois de baisers bien plus appuyés tout en se maudissant de cette excitation qu'il sentait monter en lui. Autant dire que son soulagement fut doublement important quand sentant la respiration apaisée de l'autre il constata qu'il s'était rendormi.

Harry entreprit alors de s'éloigner du serpentard, officiellement car il ne voulait pas gêner l'autre homme, officieusement la dépendance qu'il développait à son égard lui faisait peur. Son bas-ventre s'étant finalement calmé il réalisa alors pleinement ce qu'il venait de faire et se dégouta lui-même avec cette horrible impression d'avoir abusé de Snape.

Quand Severus se réveilla le lendemain matin, pour une fois pleinement conscient et se rappelant parfaitement des gestes d'Harry la veille il chercha instinctivement un corps, _son corps_ mais ne rencontra que du vide. Ouvrant les yeux il s'attendit à trouver le jeune homme dans le fauteuil mais la pièce était vide, aucune trace d'un brun décoiffé et il faillit s'insulter à haute voix en sentant son cœur se serrer à cette constatation.

C'est cet instant que choisit _Saint Potter_ pour entrer un plateau à la main.

-Vous êtes réveillé constata-t-il après l'avoir à peine regardé évitant consciencieusement son regard.

Le plus jeune déposa le plateau sur les cuisses de Snape et ajouta qu'il fallait qu'il mange et qu'il lui avait apporté un livre de potions car « il avait à faire ». La scène dura en tout moins d'une minute et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit le brun était déjà reparti ayant bien pris soin d'éviter de ne serait-ce que le frôler.

L'ex-mangemort tenta bien de contrôler une nouvelle fois le maudit organe qui battait dans sa poitrine mais celui-ci associait à son cerveau refusa de se laisser faire et prit bien soin de lui rappeler que les rares souvenirs qu'il conservait des jours précédents étaient Harry lui tenant la main et lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Il ne se rappelait pas sa réaction aux baisers du survivant quelques heures plus tôt mais la combinaison des deux avaient poussé Potter fils à le fuir lui et surtout sa propre chambre.

 _A ton grand désespoir_ murmura une voix cruelle dans la tête du potionniste, une voix ressemblant trop parfaitement à celles de ses tortionnaires l'emmenant loin de Potter mais le ramenant aux pires souvenirs d'une vie déjà bien pitoyable.

A quelques pièces de là un Harry tout aussi desespéré frappait de rage les murs bien decidé à se punir et à détruire au moins ses mains lesquelles n'avaient qu'une volonté retrouver le corps de Snape, à defaut de pouvoir arracher son coeur qui depuis plusieurs mois persistait à aimer le prince de sang-mêlé.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Salut, je vous présente le chapitre du jour, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :).**

 **Merci à angemewmew, Ptitemysty, Zeugma412 et Ptite Mac pour leurs reviews.**

Snape ne revit pas Harry Potter de la journée. Le midi une elfe de maison lui apporta une soupe que frustré et surtout blessé même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il envoya en direction de la créature qui l'évita de justesse.

Harry fut bien sûr informé de la situation mais ne savait que faire, il culpabilisait toujours d'avoir selon lui abusé de son ancien professeur et refusait toujours de l'approcher de peur de ne pas savoir se contrôler.

Finalement le blessé vit apparaître quelques minutes plus tard une nouvelle soupe sur un plateau accompagné d'une note _il faut que vous mangiez._ Il n'était pas signé mais Snape aurait reconnu son écriture bancale entre mille.

Le diner se déroula de la même façon sauf que cette fois le mot « s'excusait pour la gêne occasionnée et promettait une solution pour le lendemain ». Aux yeux du plus âgé la solution était toute trouvée, que Potter cesse de le fuir comme la peste mais force est de constater qu'une fois de plus il avait dégouté en quelques jours la seule personne qui ne lui était pas hostile et lui avait même montré de la sympathie.

N'importe quel personne tenant un minimum à la vie aurait certifié sans l'ombre d'un doute que Snape n'était pas homme à s'apitoyer sur son sort mais cette fois c'était trop même pour lui. En conséquence il prit un plaisir malsain à se traiter des noms les plus abjects qu'il connaissait et son vocabulaire était plus que fournit tout en se grattant à sang le bras sur lequel sa marque persistait à ressortir, cherchant en vain dans la douleur à ressentir autre chose qu'un profond écœurement de lui-même.

Quand « la solution » promit la veille franchit la porte quelques heures plus tard elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cette vision malgré l'avertissement d'Harry.

-Bonjour professeur tenta néanmoins Hermione Granger.

-Dégagez la coupa immédiatement un Severus livide et n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit.

-Professeur Snape c'est Harry qui m'envoie persista la jeune femme il est desolé pour…

-La gêne occasionnée, oui je sais encore lire sombre idiote maintenant allez où vous voulez mais loin d'ici coupa une nouvelle fois le serpentard acide.

Décidant d'ignorer les paroles de l'homme, la brune qui avait commencé des études de médicomagie, une des raisons de l'appel d'Harry outre leur profonde amitié s'approcha pour l'examiner. « Petit » hic à peine avait-elle posé sa main sur son bras meurtrit que l'ex-mangemort poussait déjà un cri incontrôlable de douleur, croisant un bref instant de la panique dans le regard du si terrifiant sorcier elle comprit et quitta rapidement la pièce.

-Harry on a un problème lâcha Hermione en percutant à moitié son meilleur ami qui s'était déjà quasiment jeté dans les marches usées du manoir en entendant l'horrible hurlement.

Attrapant le survivant par les épaules elle usa de toutes ses forces pour le décaler de quelques mètres et tenter d'attirer son attention tandis que sans même s'en rendre compte il essayait de forcer le passage et _le_ rejoindre.

-Harry bon sang écoute moi exigea l'intello de la bande en haussant le ton avant de se radoucir et de jurer à son ami que Snape n'était pas en danger immédiat et qu'elle allait tout lui expliquer. La jeune femme parvint tant bien que mal à ramener au rez-de-chaussée et lui demanda abruptement s'il avait déjà touché Snape quand celui-ci était conscient Elle avait fais plus délicat mais là elle n'avait pas le choix et eu sa réponse devant l'énorme fard que piqua Harry.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Harry j'ai juste besoin de savoir la réaction de Snape quand tu l'as touché le rassura Hermione.

A cet instant le gryffondor craqua, fondit en larmes dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et raconta toute la scène qui l'avait poussé à fuir l'homme dont il était fou de la crise de Snape à ses baisers à son ancien ennemi en terminant par son ex-nemesis s'endormant d'épuisement se traitant de monstre pour avoir profité de la situation.

-Shh ça va aller le calma Hermione tu n'as rien fait de mal au contraire c'est même une des rares nouvelles positives de la journée.

Ayant enfin obtenu la pleine attention d'Harry Potter, Hermione lui expliqua tout L'ancien espion souffrait d'un traumatisme extrêmement rare qui lui provoquait une douleur physique incontrôlable dès que quelqu'un le touchait. Le positif dans tout ça était que le fait qu'une personne puisse le toucher sans que ça provoque une quelconque douleur à Snape (ce qui était encore plus rare) voulait dire qu'il y avait une petite chance que ça soit résorbable.

Sous le choc Harry entendit la jeune femme lui promettre qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain et insister sur le fait que pour l'instant et même s'il n'était pas prêt à l'avouer Severus Snape avait besoin de lui. Cependant alors qu'il hésitait encore sur la marche à suivre Harry entendit un immense fracas en provenance de l'étage où se trouvait son ainé.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou :) place au chapitre du jour, il devrait vous plaire particulièrement ^^.**

 **Merci à Ptitemysty, Zeugma412 et angemewmew pour leurs reviews.**

S'élançant une fois de plus dans les escaliers, ça devenait une habitude qu'il détestait, Harry se précipita dans sa chambre et découvrit avec horreur Snape sur le sol visiblement inconscient.

Dans la seconde le gryffondor fut à ses côtés pour constater avec soulagement qu'il respirait toujours et semblait simplement assommé. Nouant les bras de Snape à son cou il le souleva et réussit plus ou moins facilement à le ramener dans son lit et alors qu'il réarrangeait le coussin penché sur l'homme c'est ce moment gênant aux yeux d'Harry qu'il choisit pour reprendre connaissance.

-Professeur qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'alarma immédiatement le plus jeune avant de se rendre compte de sa position et de s'éloigner de Snape.

-J'ai juste voulu marcher pour débarrasser plus vite votre plancher, il n'était pas prévu que je m'assomme dans cette pitoyable tentative mais je n'ai rien vous pouvez retourner à vos affaires cracha Severus pour cacher sa douleur.

Le jeune homme réalisant dans ses paroles dures à quel point l'autre homme se sentait rejeté culpabilisa en pensant qu'il n'avait rien arrangé en le fuyant comme ça et repensa aux paroles d'Hermione « il a besoin de toi Harry ».

-Je ne veux pas que vous débarrassiez mon plancher comme vous dites au contraire et je suis désolé d'avoir eu un comportement qui vous a laissé croire ça, vous n'y êtes pour rien c'est moi qui me suis comporté comme un idiot tenta d'expliquer le plus honnêtement possible le brun.

Pour ne pas gêner le potionniste il lui demanda s'il avait faim mais s'attendit à tout sauf à cette réaction du concerné qui se renferma immédiatement tendu et baissa la tête se cachant derrière son rideau de cheveux. Stupéfait Harry oublia ses réserves et avançant la main il releva doucement le visage du plus âgé qui n'ayant pas eu le temps de se recomposer un visage totalement froid lui offrit un regard plein de désespoir et de peur.

-Je suis désolé murmura d'avance Harry.

-Vous venez de le… commença Snape avant d'être interrompu par la bouche tendre du gryffondor se posant doucement sur la sienne.

Pendant quelques secondes l'homme donna l'impression d'être stupefixé mais alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à mettre fin au baiser il sentit Severus y répondre légèrement entrouvrant un peu la bouche pour chercher instinctivement plus de contact. Sentant dans ce geste de l'inexpérience mais aussi un cruel besoin de tendresse qui le toucha infiniment Harry qui voulait tout sauf effrayer Snape en le brusquant se contenta en réponse de déposer de légers baisers sur les lèvres maintenant demandeuses. C'est là qu'il sentit une main chercher à tâtons à prendre une des siennes. Heureux de l'initiative de son ancien professeur dont sans qu'il le sache le cerveau avait décidé pour le moment de lui faire oublier tout ce qui ne concernait pas ce moment de douceur loin de la douleur du quotidien, Harry laissa bien volontiers sa main dans celle de son ainé.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Harry Potter pour se détacher du cocon qu'étaient devenues les lèvres de Snape qu'il se décida finalement à quitter à regret se mettant sans s'en rendre compte à caresser sa main de son pouce voulant inconsciemment conserver un contact avec l'autre homme.

-Vous savez que n'importe quelle personne ayant assisté à ça dirait que je vous ai administré un filtre ou que vous êtes devenu fou tenta Snape pour se donner une contenance tout en laissant leurs mains réunies ce que nota bien sûr Harry.

-Tant que ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez je m'en fiche assura le plus petit.

Le reste de la journée se passa aussi bien que possible vu les circonstances, Snape passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à sommeiller, régulièrement entrainé dans des souvenirs douloureux qu'Harry tentait de chasser par des paroles rassurantes. Vers 18 heures il parvint à manger légèrement sous un regard vert ravit.

Les choses se corsèrent vers 21 heures alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre frustré et honteux de ne penser qu'à une chose retrouver les lèvres auxquelles il était accro depuis la première seconde sans oser franchir une nouvelle fois la barrière. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour partir n'ayant plus aucune excuse pour rester Snape pressa son épaule.

Se tournant pour lui faire face les deux hommes se perdirent mutuellement dans le regard l'un de l'autre.

-Je peux ? demanda finalement Severus après avoir fixé les lèvres du brun quelques instants.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un oui simple mais clair et ferma les yeux quand il sentit les fines lèvres se poser avec prudence sur les siennes. Se détendant tous les deux ils finirent par échanger à nouveau réellement de chastes mais tendres baisers tout deux craignant de gâcher ce qu'ils découvraient à peine en se précipitant. Harry qui avait quand même osé entourer la taille du serpentard de ses bras s'attendait malgré tout à tout sauf à ça quand Snape finit par relâcher sa bouche.

-Pourquoi ça ne fait pas mal ? interrogea finalement l'ancien mangemort en rapprochant leurs corps et en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois pour lui faire comprendre de quoi il parlait.

Cette question serra le cœur d'Harry qui réalisa amer le long chemin qu'avait et qu'allait devoir parcourir l'homme auquel il était tellement attaché.

 **Zeugma412 comme tu l'as surement constaté je ne te felicite pas d'avoir totalement spoilé l'intrigue de ce chapitre XD.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hey vous :) je vous laisse le chapitre du jour en espèrant que ça continue à vous plaire.**

 **Comme d'habitude n'hesitez pas à passer mettre une petite review ^^.**

 **Merci à ptitemysty, angemewmew et Zeugma412 pour leurs reviews.**

-Ça ne fera jamais mal avec moi éluda le jeune homme repensant à ce que son amie Hermione lui avait dis.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes il réussit enfin à quitter le corps chaud de Severus quasiment collé au sien, il n'avait bien sûr aucune envie de s'éloigner de lui mais Harry n'avait plus d'excuse pour rester et était persuadé qu'il allait rapidement agacer l'autre sorcier s'il était sur son dos même la nuit.

Arrivé dans la chambre contiguë à celle du potionniste il passa un long moment à se tourner encore et encore son esprit incapable de trouver le repos tant il était obnubilé par son ainé et la nouvelle tournure que prenait leur relation. Est-ce qu'il était… amoureux de Snape ? osa-t-il finalement s'interroger. Harry repensa alors à la douleur et au manque quand il l'avait cru mort puis à ses sens prenant un malin plaisir à s'emballer à chaque fois leurs lèvres se retrouvaient. Tout à ses nombreuses réflexions le rouge et or finit sans s'en rendre compte par enfin trouver le sommeil.

Harry eut l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes quand il se réveilla en sursaut les sens en alerte, ne constatant rien il cru pendant un moment que son esprit lui jouait des tours jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un hurlement venant de la chambre de Severus. Le brun s'y précipita baguette en main déjà prêt à la bataille mais en entrant il ne vit que son ancien professeur gesticulant et alternant entre supplications et hurlements. Choqué le gryffondor mit plusieurs secondes à sortir de son immobilisme pour finalement grimper sur le lit et se glisser près de l'autre homme l'attirant contre lui. Après de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Snape résista à son étreinte Harry le sentit se pelotonner entre ses bras entremêlant même leurs jambes pour avoir un maximum de point de contacts. Leurs regards se croisant enfin le jeune homme vit un tel mélange de peur, de colère et de honte dans les yeux noirs qu'il n'y tint plus.

-Il faut que vous parliez de ce qui s'est passé commença Harry doucement mais fermement sentant immédiatement Severus se tendre dans ses bras.

-Je ne peux pas, je vais vous dégouter définitivement et à juste titre souffla le concerné la voix brisée.

-Ça n'arrivera jamais, jamais et vous ne pouvez garder quelque chose qui vous fait autant souffrir en vous insista le survivant.

-Je ne peux pas le dire.

-J'ai une pensine.

Snape fronça les sourcils puis hocha la tête se préparant déjà à retourner se cacher derrière son rideau de cheveux. Harry alla au grenier la chercher et la ramena sur le lit tendant sa baguette à Snape qui s'en saisit, la porta à son front et plaça dans la pensine le fin filament argenté. Après avoir attrapé la main de Severus Harry plongea dans ses souvenirs.

Il atterit dans la pièce dans laquelle il avait retrouvé l'ex-mangemort, ce dernier était allongé sur le sol les mains liées, un pansement de fortune gorgée de sang au niveau de la gorge. Soudain deux hommes qu'il n'avait pas vu se saisirent brutalement du serpentard qui se débattait malgré la douleur. Ils lui mirent plusieurs coups sur la tête et le corps et un instant plus tard l'un de mes immondes personnages ouvrit son pantalon sortit un sexe malodorant et força brutalement la fine bouche du brun dont les yeux se remplirent de larmes d'humiliation tandis que le tortionnaire faisait coulissait ce qui était devenu une arme entre les lèvres en sang des coups reçus plus tôt.

Harry tremblant de rage de ne pouvoir rien faire cru qu'il ne pourrait pas voir pire quand l'autre connard, et il trouvait le qualificatif tellement faible, quitta à son tour son bas, souleva la robe d'un Severus qui tentait toujours de hurler, baissa son bas et viola littéralement l'intimité son prisonnier qui anéantit laissa les larmes coulées sur ses joues. Les abjects évènement se repeterent chaque jour sous les insultes et autres refléxions horribles des geoliers qui estimaient entre autre que c'était un trop grand honneur pour lui d'être martyrisé.

De retour dans la chambre Harry constata que son ancienne Némésis était recroquevillée sur le bord du lit à l'opposé de lui. Le jeune Potter se rallongea contre lui et l'attrapant par l'épaule le replaça sur le dos constatant qu'il avait enfoncé ses ongles dans ses mains jusqu'au sang.

-Vous n'y êtes absolument pour rien dans ce qu'ils s'est passé et je vous jure qu'ils vont payer pour tout ça tenta de rassurer Harry.

Voyant que Severus refusait toujours de croiser son regard son compagnon décida de lui prouver autrement que par des mots qu'il tenait toujours autant à lui. Pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre l'homme aux yeux verts glissa ses lèvres dans le coup de son vis-à-vis avant de s'emparer de sa bouche, possessif. Pendant un moment Snape résista murmurant qu'il se sentait sale et ne voulait pas salir le jeune homme, finissant par céder sous les doux assauts de ce dernier. Le jeune Potter savait qu'il faudrait encore beaucoup de temps pour traverser tout ça mais il avait l'impression que le fait que Severus reconnaisse ce qui s'était passé était une étape importante et il esperait ne pas se tromper.

Quand ils se réveillèrent toujours l'un contre l'autre le lendemain matin Harry de ne plus s'éloigner de son brun. Enfin si la sonnette voulait bien cessait de se manifester soupira-t-il en se levant à l'entente du bruit caractéristique.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Alors alors, qui toque à la porte ? La réponse tout de suite, je suis vraiment curieuse d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre alors n'hésitez pas ^^.**

 **Merci à angemewmew et Zeugma412 pour leurs reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Traversant les diffèrentes pièces de la maison à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller Severus, Harry eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une tornade rousse lui tomba dessus, s'accrochant à son cou et il identifia enfin Ginny Weasley, son ex petite amie qui n'avait visiblement toujours pas saisi la définition du terme ex.

-J'ai appris que tu t'es disputé avec Ron, je me doute que ça doit te contrarier alors je suis venue t'aider à te détendre commença Ginny l'œil suggestif avant de se mettre à essayer de couvrir de baisers le visage rouge de gêne du jeune homme.

Ce dernier parvenant enfin à faire lâcher prise à l'entêtée s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres tout en bafouillant sur le fait qu'il y avait méprise mais la rouquine qui semblait prendre le refus d'Harry pour un jeu le rattrapa en quelques mètres et bien décidée à « passer » à ce qu'elle qualifia de « choses sérieuses » elle plaqua autoritairement sa main sur l'entrejambe de son ex compagnon où c'était toujours le calme plat malgré les trémoussements « suggestifs » de Ginny.

-Oh je vois repris cette dernière après un froncements de sourcils, tu m'attendais alors il faut le temps de te remettre en selle, ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri on sera bientôt de nouveau au triple galop.

-La seule chose qui va être au triple galop ici c'est la vitesse à laquelle vous allez vous éloigner de monsieur Potter miss Weasley lança froidement Severus Snape appuyé contre l'entrée de la pièce n'ayant rien loupé de la mine catastrophée de Harry sous les attouchements de la péronnelle.

La dite péronnelle poussa un cri de terreur en croisant le regard du maître des potions, visiblement son frère ne l'avait pas mise au courant des derniers évènements avant de s'enfuir en courant toute trace de couleurs ayant disparu de son visage.

Il y eut un instant de flottement puis Harry voyant les jambes de Snape faiblirent se précipita pour l'aider à s'installer dans le fauteuil le plus proche toujours rouge de honte quand il s'assit dans celui d'en face.

-C'était extrêmement inconvenant commença Snape de son ton professoral faisant exploser de rire Harry tandis que le plus âgé ajoutait sèchement que ça n'avait rien de drôle.

-Excusez moi souffla le jeune brun en se tenant les côtes c'est nerveux, la situation est tellement ubuesque, aussi ubuesque que moi utilisant le mot ubuesque d'ailleurs.

-Est-ce que vous êtes de nouveau ensembles pour qu'elle pense qu'elle a le droit d'user de ce genre de gestes à votre égard ?

-Vous vous imaginez sérieusement que je suis du genre à embrasser quelqu'un tout en étant en couple avec une autre personne ?! réagit Harry outré.

-Elle est jeune, pas hideuse selon les critères traditionnels et visiblement fort peu farouche expliqua l'ex espion amer.

Harry conjugua alors le comportement et les paroles de son compagnon ses dernières minutes et réalisa qu'il était jaloux et qu'il trouvait ça absolument adorable. Néanmoins bien décidé à lui prouver qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être il se leva, rejoignit Severus et s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

-Si j'avais eu envie de faire dans le traditionnel ça serait à Ginny que je serais en train de faire ça hors il me semble que ce n'est pas le cas susurra Harry en déposant une série de baisers dans le cou du serpentard avant de rejoindre ses lèvres les mordillant légèrement pour avoir un accès complet à la bouche de son partenaire, accès qui lui fut bien vite accordé.

Tandis que leurs langues commençaient un ballet frénétique comme si elles attendaient depuis trop longtemps d'enfin se retrouver, le petit brun commença instinctivement à se frotter contre un Severus qui gémit au contact attrapant son ancien élève par les hanches pour le rapprocher de lui.

Soudain Harry sentit le potionniste se raidir et mettre brusquement fin à leur baiser tentant de repousser un gryffondor qui s'accrocha bien décidé à comprendre le problème et à effacer ce mal être qu'il voyait maintenant dans les yeux noirs. Se repositionnant contre l'autre homme, le plus jeune mit à nouveau leur virilité en contact et sentit alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à être excité. Il comprit alors le problème et n'eut qu'une envie pendant quelques secondes, retrouver et tuer ceux qui avaient détruits son serpentard au point qu'il ai honte de son désir physique.

Se reprenant il reprit ses mouvements de va-et-vient murmurant à Severus de se détendre et qu'il n'avait pas de gêne à avoir au contraire. N'y tenant plus Harry finit par glisser sa main dans le pantalon de Snape se saisissant du membre durcit de ce dernier et lui faisant pousser un cri de surprise et de plaisir qu'il tenta vite de contenir se mordant les lèvres les yeux papillonnants.

-Laisses toi aller je veux t'entendre gémir pour moi supplia presque le survivant qui était passé par reflexe au tutoiement vu les circonstances.

L'ainé resista encore quelques secondes mais craqua en regardant son amant libérer son sexe de son carcan de tissus pour l'admirer tout entier se léchant les lèvres de contentement cette vision du jeune homme associé à sa main lui procurant toujours ses caresses si intimes le faisant plonger son visage dans le cou du brun pour gémir tout à son soul.

Grisé par les sons qui franchissaient maintenant les lèvres fines de l'autre homme Harry Potter accéléra la cadence jouant de temps en temps avec la partie sensible du gland rougit. Quelques secondes plus tard Snape s'arqua hurlant le prénom du jeune Potter alors qu'il se déversait sur le haut d'Harry qui jouit à son tour, sans même s'être touché devant cette image de son compagnon dans les méandres du plaisir.

-Merveilleux murmura Harry en se laissant tomber sur le torse de Severus leurs cœurs battants frénétiquement l'un contre l'autre sentant les bras de l'homme dont il était définitivement fou entourer sa taille possessivement.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hello à tous :) comme d'habitude je vous poste le chapitre du mercredi, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Merci à Zeugma412 pour sa review.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Se rappelant qu'Hermione devait repasser aujourd'hui, Harry leur lança un sort de nettoyage avant de rhabiller Snape et de quitter son étreinte à regret ne résistant malgré tout pas à quelques baisers supplémentaires. Les lèvres de Severus causeraient sa perte pensa-t-il dans un soupir clairement amoureux même si le gryffondor refusait toujours pour l'instant de poser des mots sur sa relation avec l'autre homme.

-On a un problème et pas vraiment un petit annonça de but en blanc la brune en débarquant trente minutes après pendant que le serpentard à nouveau dans le fauteuil picorait un toast sous l'œil vigilant d'Harry. Ce dernier marmonna à propos du fait qu'il aimerait qu'une fois au moins quelqu'un vienne simplement lui annoncer que tout allait bien avant de s'enquérir du dit problème auprès d'Hermione.

La jeune fille lui expliqua alors que Ginny était revenue au terrier une quarantaine de minutes plus tôt annonçant la mine terrorisée que Snape était de retour et qu'il avait placé son Harry chéri sous imperium ce qui expliquait évidemment le fait qu'il l'ai rejeté ces derniers mois. Ron qui était également présent et qu'Hermione avait jusque là convaincu de ne pas ébruiter le retour du professeur s'était bien sûr rangé à l'avis de sa sœur et malgré les supplications de sa petite amie était parti en compagnie de Ginny en direction du ministère, des intentions tout sauf louables en tête.

-Il faut qu'on aille chercher une baguette à Severus lâcha Harry après avoir entendu les explications de son amie qui nota l'emploi du prénom mais ne releva pas se promettant malgré tout de discuter de tout ça plus tard.

-Tu es conscient que notre arrivée sur le chemin de traverse risque de ne pas passer inaperçue ? demanda de façon rhétorique le principal concerné.

-On ne va pas passer par le chemin de traverse mais par le réseau de cheminettes expliqua Harry déclenchant un petit rire chez Hermione suivi d'un regard noir du jeune homme qui titilla la curiosité de Snape.

Le jeune Potter guida alors la troupe jusqu'au grenier où se trouvait la cheminée, il leur expliqua qu'il fallait bien dire « cave d'Ollivander » et pas simplement « boutique d'Ollivander » ne quittant pas Severus des yeux toujours aussi surpris de l'amélioration de sa marche en à peine quelques heures même si ce n'était pas parfait.

Quelques instants plus tard ils atterrirent dans une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse qui fut rapidement éclairée par une porte au sommet d'un escalier que dans le noir il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.

-Monsieur Potter, Miss Granger c'est un plaisir de vous voir assura le marchand de baguettes en les invitants à monter avant de se figer quand le serpentard franchit à son tour le seuil de la porte.

-C'est compliqué mais je suis sûr que je peux toujours avoir confiance en votre discrétion éluda Harry.

-Evidemment monsieur Potter, évidemment ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle baguette, de façon urgente pressa Severus qui détestait avoir cette impression qu'on parlait de lui comme s'il était absent.

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête et les guida jusqu'à sa boutique même dont il alla rapidement fermer la porte. Le petit brun qui ne quittait que très rarement son compagnon des yeux vit ses épaules se tendre légèrement tandis que le verrou se fermait et passa rapidement sa main dans le dos du plus grand pour le rassurer.

-Nous disions donc une baguette commença Ollivander dont aucun des trois autres n'avait remarqué qu'il était déjà de retour derrière son comptoir. Bois d'Aubépine, ventricule de dragon, 33,9 cm continua le vieil homme en tendant l'objet à Snape.

Ce dernier le prit en main et fit le célèbre geste mais la baguette n'eut pas la moindre réaction, pas même le début d'une étincelle. Le fabriquant lui fit alors tester plus d'une dizaine de baguettes aux bois divers et variés mais dans la main de Severus il ne restait justement que de vulgaires bouts de bois. L'ex espion se crispant de plus en plus devant la catastrophe qu'était ces essais, Harry n'y tient plus et l'attrapant par la main, l'emmena dans un coin de la pièce à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes. En voyant la façon des deux hommes de se comporter l'un envers l'autre le plus célèbre fabriquant de baguettes sembla avoir une illumination et fonça pour la enième fois dans son arrière boutique.

-Bois de cèdre et cœur en plume de phénix, 31,7 cm expliqua-t-il au potionniste quand il fut revenu avec son brun.

Le professeur eut à peine le temps de la tenir entre ses doigts que la baguette libéra une multitude d'éclairs émeraudes.

-Très intéressant, les apparences sont vraiment trompeuses murmura Ollivander faisant se tourner dans un bel ensemble Severus, Harry et Hermione, interrogatifs.

-Rien de grave expliqua le propriétaire du magasin, le bois de cèdre est simplement réputé pour être attiré par les personnes plein de perspicacité et de discernement ce dont je ne doute pas de la présence chez le professeur Snape mais surtout qui sont plus dangereux que jamais si l'on s'avise de s'attaquer à la personne qu'il chérisse ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Pendant que Severus marmonnait outré sur le fait qu'il n'était pas un vulgaire poufsouffle Harry tout en s'amusant intérieurement du comportement absolument Snapien de l'ex espion tenta de payer pour la baguette mais Ollivander refusa rappelant l'aide que lui avait apporté le jeune homme par le passé.

En atterrissant de nouveau dans la cheminée du 12 square Grimmauld, les trois sorciers, toujours en pleine réflexion sur les paroles du fabriquant de baguettes s'attendaient à tout sauf à être accueillis par une demi-douzaine de baguettes pointées sur eux.

 **Ça s'accélere ^^, ça vous plait ?**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Coucou voilà le chapitre du jour j'espère qu'il vous plaira j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire personnellement.**

 **Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en reviews.**

 **Merci à Zeugma412 et angemewmew pour leurs reviews :).**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Dans la salle d'attente des décisions du département magique Harry repensa agacé et inquiet aux évènements de ces dernières heures.

En voyant le comité d'accueil qui attendait à leur arrivée le trio s'était dans un même ensemble agrippé fermement à leurs baguettes leurs reflexes de combattants toujours affutés. Les aurors car il s'agissait d'un groupe de ces derniers expliquèrent que messieurs Snape et Potter étaient convoqué au ministère « pour éclaircir quelques sujets ». L'unité expliqua qu'il n'y avait rien de grave et les trois sorciers s'apprétaient à les suivre quand Harry constata que les aurors commençaient à se diviser en deux groupe dans l'évidente intention de les séparer.

-Je vous conseille d'éviter ça, vraiment avertit le gryffondor froidement.

-Mais monsieur Potter, c'est la procédure et heu c'est inscrit dans les lois magiques tenta le chef.

Le petit brun remarqua alors pour la première fois la jeunesse de leurs traits, le plus âgé devait avoir à peine cinq ans de plus que lui et la façon dont leurs baguettes à tous tremblaient légèrement tandis qu'ils tentaient d'affronter son regard.

-Vous ne voudriez pas contrarier celui qui a vaincu Voldemort continua le survivant insistant perfidement sur l'utilisation du nom honni.

Severus qui s'était jusque là abstenu de tout commentaire mais ne quittait pas son ancien élève des yeux nota dans son langage corporel la répugnance qu'il avait à utiliser son statut pour contrer les représentants du ministère et dût faire preuve de toute sa retenue pour ne pas leur envoyer un maléfice dont il avait le secret. Finalement les jeunes hommes de plus en plus mal à l'aise capitulèrent et se regroupèrent avec un soulagement visible en un bastion invitant les deux hommes et la jeune femme, cette dernière ayant insisté pour venir, à les accompagner au service juridique du magenmagot.

Une fois arrivés sur place les trois sorciers furent conduits dans la même salle toujours bien trop froide à son goût où il avait fait face à son audience disciplinaire deux ans plus tôt.

-Monsieur Potter salua un Kingsley Shacklebot visiblement navré de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Harry même si la surprise de voir Snape se tenir à ses côtés étaient toujours visibles sur ses traits de son visage. Le nouveau ministre de la magie avait beau entreprendre de nombreuses réformes pour la pérennité du monde sorcier il n'avait pas pu se débarrasser de la vieille garde qui ne se cachait même pas pour montrer sa désapprobation en voyant le serpentard se déplacer librement.

Le greffier annonça d'un ton grandiloquent que Severus Snape et Harry Potter étaient convoqués pour s'expliquer sur l'utilisation d'un impardonnable du premier sur le second.

-Veuillez faire entrer les demandeurs exigea le ministre.

Ron et Ginny Weasley firent alors leur apparition les yeux rivés au sol, mal à l'aise.

-De quoi accusez-vous précisément monsieur Snape ici présent demanda Shacklebot.

-De s'être fait passer pour moi pour placer Harry sous le sortilège de l'Imperium monsieur le ministre osa quand même Ron sous l'approbation de sa sœur.

-Ridicule ne put s'empêcher de lancer Harry bien que ça ne soit pas à son tour de parler ce que lui fit remarquer l'homme noir.

Ce dernier interrogea les deux roux sur ce qui les poussaient à proférer une accusation aussi grave et les Weasley décrièrent alors le changement de comportement d'Harry après la bataille, son éloignement avec la majorité des membres de la famille Weasley desquels il était jusque là si proches et finalement la façon dont il avait rompu avec la jeune Ginny alors qu'il était évident qu'il était évident que le jeune Potter était fou amoureux cette dernière.

A ces mots un reniflement méprisant typiquement serpentard se fit nettement entendre et le président de séance dût à nouveau appeler au calme. Le potionniste fut invité le premier invité à répondre aux accusations à son encontre.

-C'est faux siffla-t-il succinctement.

-D'accord et pouvez-vous vous expliquer sur votre absence de ces six derniers mois pendant lesquels tout le monde magique vous a pensé mort ? insista Kingsley peu rassuré malgré sa puissance par l'aura de colère froide qui émanait de l'accusé.

-Non, je n'ai pas de souvenir à ce sujet mentit sciemment l'ex mangemort.

Voyant qu'il ne tirerait de plus du plus âgé Shacklebot fit signe à Harry de s'exprimer à son tour.

-C'est ridicule, Severus n'a aucun intérêt à utiliser un impardonnable contre moi et jamais il ne s'abaisserait à utiliser de telles méthodes, c'est le sorcier le plus droit et le plus courageux que je connaisse et que ces accusations soient traitées par autre chose que le mépris est une honte ! tonna le jeune homme furieux.

-Avec tout mon respect le fait d'être sous impérium pourrait tout à fait vous faire dire ça osa le ministre.

-Non, pour la simple raison que je sais résister à l'imperium.

Des murmures surpris montèrent de l'ensemble des membres du magenmagot.

-C'est vrai, il y résistait déjà en quatrième année à Poudlard, je peux en témoigner affirma Hermione profitant de la confusion dans la salle pour s'exprimer.

L'ex garde du corps du premier ministre moldu indiqua alors qu'il prenait bonne note de toutes ces informations et qu'une décision serait prise dans les prochaines heures.

Toujours en train d'user le plancher à force de faire les quatre cents pas trois heures plus tard Harry fut interrompu par la main d'Hermione sur son bras.

-Ça va aller Harry je te le promets tenta doucement la jeune femme.

-Hermione je ne peux pas le perdre encore tu comprends je ne peux pas souffla douloureusement le gryffondor au bord des larmes.

La brune leva finalement les yeux et s'éloigna de quelques mètres faisant se retourner son meilleur ami qui croisa le regard sévère de Severus.

-Je ne laisserais rien de tel se passer, est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ? interrogea l'ex espion en attrapant fermement l'homme en face de lui par les épaules.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et le trio fut pressé de regagner la salle d'audience ne laissant pas le soin à Harry Potter de répondre.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Salut à tous j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un bon mois de juillet.**

 **Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, dites moi tout en review ^^.**

 **Merci à Zeugma412, Pouika et TeZuKa pour leurs reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

La main déjà sur sa baguette Harry attendait avec anxiété le verdict déjà prêt aux pires extrémités si quelqu'un s'avisait de ne serait-ce que tenter d'éloigner le maître des potions de lui.

-En vertu de la nouvelle loi sur le secret juridique le ministère de la justice déclare faute de preuves Severus Tobias Snape non coupable des chefs d'accusation qui lui sont reprochés annonça le ministre.

Tout se passa en une seconde entre les Weasley qui vociférèrent sur la honte de ce jugement et Harry qui tenta de se précipiter sur eux pour en découdre à la manière moldue mais fut retenu par la poigne de Rogue . Au milieu de tout ça le pauvre Kingsley tentait de rétablir l'ordre.

-Monsieur Snape, souhaitez-vous déposer plainte pour qu'une enquête soit menée sur les mois pendant lesquels vous avez disparu soit mise en place ? réussit finalement à placer le grand homme chauve après que les deux roux soient partis furieux.

-Non c'est inutile, je n'ai aucun souvenir trancha froidement le maître des potions faisant tiquer le brun à ses côtés.

Bien que circonspect le nouveau ministre n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'autoriser le trio à quitter la salle d'audience. Les deux hommes et la jeune femme marchaient rapidement dans les couloirs du ministère bien décidés à échapper à la foule de journalistes qui n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer quand le plus vieux s'arrêta net chose qu'Harry et Hermione ne remarquèrent que plusieurs mètres plus loin.

-Severus ça va ? demanda Harry inquiet après avoir rejoint en quelques pas son ancien professeur. Ce dernier resta figé encore un instant avant de cligner des yeux semblant revenir à la réalité.

-Tout va bien assura l'ancien mangemort le regard fuyant ce que ne manqua pas de noter le brun qui se rapprocha de l'homme pour discrètement prendre ses mains entre les siennes.

Quelques minutes plus tard les trois sorciers arrivèrent finalement sans encombres au 12 square Grimmauld où il s'écroulèrent rapidement dans le canapé du salon toute la tension qu'ils avaient accumulé depuis plusieurs heures se relâchant.

-Il faut que j'y aille je reviendrais demain matin si ça ne vous dérange pas lança finalement Hermione au bout d'un moment se sentant un peu de trop en se rendant compte de la façon dont les corps de son meilleur ami et de son ancien professeur se tournaient instinctivement l'un vers l'autre.

-Merci Hermione lui répondit Harry en se levant pour la serrer dans ses bras, reconnaissant pendant que le plus âgé se contentait d'un signe de la tête.

Le survivant resta alors planté au milieu de la pièce, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de revenir sur les évènements de la journée.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit que tu ne te souvenais de rien ? demanda finalement simplement le plus petit remarquant la tension qui s'empara tout de suite de son amant.

-Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je dise Potter ? Que j'ai passé six mois à me faire violer chaque jour que Merlin a fait tout en entendant encore et encore que j'étais hideux et que c'était un privilège qu'ils daignent me toucher ? C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ?! hurla le Serpentard avant de se réfugier dans la bibliothèque.

Bouleversé et inquiet par les paroles de l'homme qu'il aimait, car Harry ne pouvait pas se voiler la face plus longtemps, il était irrémédiablement amoureux du sorcier, il tenta de le rejoindre mais Snape avait claqué la porte et tourné le verrou et malgré toutes les tentatives du survivant il refusa de l'ouvrir.

La mort dans l'âme le jeune homme se força plusieurs heures plus tard à rejoindre sa chambre se maudissant en imaginant l'état dans lequel était son amant alors que le matin même ils étaient encore dans une sorte de bulle loin de tout. Harry tentait en vain depuis plus d'une heure de se concentrer sur un vieux manuel de potions relisant toujours la même page quand il sentit la brulure d'un regard, _son_ regard lui faisant instinctivement relever la tête.

-Je ne suis pas doué, pour ce qu'on appelle les conventions sociales, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de «sympa », n'importe quelle personne n'ayant pas des problèmes de vue se rend compte à juste titre que je suis tout sauf attrayant et là je suis en train de raconter n'importe quoi comme un vulgaire Poufsouffle débita d'une voix sombre le maitre des potions toujours à l'entrée de la pièce.

-Harry se leva alors et traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparait de Severus pour se coller à son corps attrapant son visage entre ses mains.

-Tu es agaçant, tu as une capacité à m'énerver comme personne mais si c'était pas le cas ça ne serai tout simplement pas toi et au final tu es avant tout courageux, brillant au point que ça en est gênant le commun des mortels et surtout incroyablement attirant et je ferais tout pour que tu finisses par t'en rendre compte déclara un Gryffondor plus sérieux que jamais les yeux fixés à ceux de son vis-à-vis

-C'est imp… commença douloureusement Snape.

-Donne moi du temps et ne me rejettes pas c'est tout ce que je te demande l'interrompit Harry Potter presque suppliant ses lèvres presque collées à celles de l'ancien mangemort qui craqua et franchit la courte distance qui les séparaient incapable de résister à son compagnon et encore moins quand il voyait cette peur de l'abandon qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien dans ses yeux.

Le lendemain matin Harry émergea s'attendant à se réveiller comme il s'était endormi, contre le torse du Serpentard mais il ne rencontra que du vide.

Severus avait disparu.

Le plus jeune tenta bien de ne pas paniquer en faisant le tour du manoir essayant de s'auto persuader que son ancien professeur avait du se réveiller tôt et sortir de la chambre pour le laisser se reposer mais un second tour de la propriété acheva de lui faire perdre son calme apparent.

Quelques instants plus tard une Hermione Granger ensommeillée réceptionna entre ses bras son meilleur ami au comble de la panique et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes et la chute bruyante sous le coup de la surprise de la tasse de thé qu'elle s'était préparée pour enfin décrypter la situation.

-Harry s'il te plait calme toi on va le retrouver assura la brune en tentant de ne pas se laisser contaminer par le stress de son camarade.

Hermione expliqua alors le principe du sort _quaerit cor tuum_ littéralement « celui que ton cœur cherche ». Il était utilisé dans l'ancien temps pour réunir les âmes sœurs. La jeune sorcière pas dupe de la relation entre les deux hommes jugea qu'associé à un sort de déplacement il permettrait de retrouver rapidement le maître des potions.

Effectivement quelques secondes après avoir prononcé la formule indiqué par son amie le jeune homme se sentit tiré en avant et tomba sur un sol de pierres dures Hermione Granger toujours accroché à son bras.

En se relevant les deux Gryffondors le virent tous les deux en même temps.

Severus Snape au fond de ce qui était une rue isolée, en sang.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Salut :) chapitre vraiment plus long que d'habitude aujourd'hui mais ne vous habituez pas trop il est un peu spécial, hâte d'avoir vos avis ^^.**

 **Merci à TeZuKa j, Pouika et Zeugma412 pour leurs reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

-Severus tu es blessé où ?! paniquait complétement Harry cherchant à tâtons l'origine du sang sur le visage et les vêtements lacérés de son compagnon toujours debout complètement figé.

-Harry ! cria Hermione pour capter l'attention de son ami. Je ne crois pas que ça soit son sang expliqua-t-elle finalement en lui montrant ce qu'elle avait découvert quelques mètres plus loin.

Dans la lumière encore faible du petit jour le sorcier ne les avaient pas remarqué mais ils étaient bien là, deux corps sans vie d'où s'échappaient deux larges flaques de sang. En s'approchant entre la fascination et le dégout Harry constata que les deux hommes avaient littéralement été massacré et leurs visages plus que de la bouillie.

-Emmène le Harry je m'occupe de ça ordonna Hermione en désignant Snape de la tête. Le Gryffondor regarda alternativement la scène sanglante et le plus âgé avant de se secouer pour se reprendre repartant vers ce dernier visiblement toujours en état de choc.

La seconde suivante Harry transplana avec l'autre homme à Square Grimmauld et plus précisément dans la salle de bain du premier étage. Le petit brun attrapa les mains du Serpentard et le guida vers la baignoire l'installant doucement sur le bord de celle-ci.

-Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry tout en lavant avec délicatesse le visage pale de son amant avec un gant qu'il venait de mouiller.

N'obtenant pas de réponse le survivant commença à déboutonner la robe humide de sang du potionniste découvrant réellement pour la première fois le torse marqué par les combats et pourtant qui l'attirait irrésistiblement de ce dernier.

-Non bredouilla Snape qui en sentant des doigts sur sa peau s'était reculé brusquement et ne devait de ne pas basculer dans la baignoire qu'au reflexe du jeune Potter.

-C'est moi tout va bien le rassura rapidement Harry pressé de libérer du tissus gorgé d'hémoglobine le corps de son ancienne Némésis mais à peine le haut de son corps à découvert le plus grand s'empressa de le cacher des bras.

-Ne fait pas ça, tu es beau murmura Harry la voix brisée de l'image qu'avait de lui-même l'homme qu'il aimait tout en lui écartant les bras. « Tu me plais Severus, beaucoup » ajouta le brun en levant la tête pour embrasser son ainé. Celui-ci ne réagit d'abord pas puis au moment où son compagnon s'y attendait le moins l'attrapa brusquement par la nuque pour le plaquer contre lui tout en mordant ses lèvres pour accéder à l'intérieur de la bouche d'Harry.

-La chambre réussit à marmonner ce dernier quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard face à la fougue de Snape.

Après un voyage à l'aveugle de plusieurs mètres les deux hommes atterrirent maladroitement sur le lit, Severus toujours accroché à son ancien élève comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry bascula l'autre homme sous lui le débarrassant totalement de la robe souillé s'autorisant un regard appréciateur sur la silhouette seulement vêtu d'un boxer maintenant. Néanmoins il ne résista pas plus longtemps à partir à la découverte physique du corps qui le faisait rêver depuis de longs mois et enfouit son visage dans le cou de _son_ Severus se gorgeant de son odeur qu'il aimait tant pendant que ses mains se partageaient entre les épaules et la fine taille de l'ex mangemort. Peu après Harry sentit son amant tenter de lui rendre la pareille et il se redressa pour enlever son pull offrant son torse nu aux attentions maladroites mais possessives de Snape.

-Harry grogna le maître des potions mettant instinctivement des coups de bassin pour coller son sexe maintenant dur à celui-ci en toute aussi bonne forme du cadet.

-Tu me fais confiance ? demanda ce dernier en vrillant ses yeux dans le lac noir qu'était ceux de l'homme sous lui s'attirant un hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

Harry se releva alors pour enlever ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements puis fixa le sol un moment avant d'oser regarder à nouveau son compagnon ne distinguant avec soulagement que de l'envie dans le regard de Snape face à sa nudité. Le plus jeune se réinstalla donc à côté de lui et après un léger baiser enleva le boxer déformé par l'excitation du Serpentard ne pouvant retenir un gémissement de désir devant le corps nu actuellement dans son lit.

-Si seulement tu pouvais savoir à quel point j'ai envie de toi là ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher Harry totalement subjugué.

-Montre moi osa Snape les yeux baissés de gêne ne pensant pas être digne de ce qu'il voyait dans le regard plein de fièvre.

Le brun aux yeux verts se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur le pectoral droit les descendants lentement pour rencontrer un téton qu'il mordilla puis lécha en alternance savourant la douce musique des gémissements de Severus. Harry continua à loucher du coin de l'œil sur la virilité de ce dernier puis n'y tenant plus la prit en main appréciant la chaleur entre ses doigts pendant qu'il masturbait le sexe dur.

-Harry ! hurla Severus ne sachant plus où donner de la tête entre les mouvements de la main du jeune homme sur sa hampe et sa bouche maintenant sur son bas ventre. Toute capacité de l'ex espion à produire une parole intelligible s'évapora quand les lèvres curieuses de Harry entourèrent son gland humide le suçotant comme la plus exquise des gourmandises. Les doigts de Snape se perdirent sur le corps du plus jeune griffant son dos au moment où la bouche avide avalait sa colonne de chair faisant buter le gland au fond de la gorge. Harry alternait mouvements de va-et-vient et coups de langue appréciateurs sur toute la longueur de la queue de son amant. Le Gryffondor était en train de titiller du bout de la langue une veine épaisse qu'il venait de découvrir quand il sentit une main empoigner ses fesses le faisant immédiatement gémir.

Harry geignit carrément quand au moment où il passait sa langue sur la fente sur le gland de Severus un doigt entra dans son intimité. Cherchant instinctivement à en avoir plus Harry remua les fesses mais la main disparu et le petit brun sentit son compagnon se tendre le poussant à remonter à son niveau.

-Je suis désolé je me suis pas contrôlé bégaya quasiment Snape en croisant le regard vert inquiet au dessus de lui.

-Je veux pas que tu te contrôle, je veux que tu le refasses, j'en ai envie ordonna Harry en replaçant d'autorité la main du plus âgé là où elle était encore quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le maître des potions n'arriva pas à résister aux yeux décidés de son ancien élève et reprit de son index l'exploration de l'orifice du brun qui se frottait maintenant lascivement à lui des gémissements sortants de ses lèvres rougies. Fasciné par les diverses expressions de plaisir du jeune homme Snape enfonça plus vigoureusement son doigt dans l'anus offert et reçut en réaction un nouveau « refait ! » de Harry auquel Severus s'empressa d'obéir encore et encore fou du plaisir qu'il était capable de donner au brun.

-Arrête, je te veux en entier arriva malgré tout à lâcher ce dernier au bout de plusieurs minutes du délicieux traitement infligé par Snape. Celui-ci vit alors Harry se saisir de son sexe toujours aussi dur et le guider vers ses fesses le faisant lentement disparaître dans son intimité et l'expression du potionniste se perdit entre cette sensation indéfinissable d'être à l'intérieur d'Harry et la panique de voir la douleur qui déformait les traits de son amant.

-Tout va bien Severus laisse moi simplement m'habituer sourit à moitié le Gryffondor en commençant à sentir le plaisir monté en lui en même temps que les longues mains de son ancien professeur caressaient ses hanches. Rapidement Harry eut besoin de plus et il se redressa pour s'empaler à nouveau sur le sexe de Snape qui ne retint pas plus longtemps les coups de bassins qu'il avait envie de donner faisant crier Harry quand il buta sur sa prostate.

Les mouvements des deux hommes perdirent rapidement tout contrôle le Serpentard mettant maintenant frénétiquement de forts coups de butoir au cadet qui s'était écroulé sur le torse de son compagnon gémissant des paroles incohérentes à son oreille mais dans lesquelles il était clair qu'il aimait ça. Severus glissa alors une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps et saisit le sexe jusque là délaissé de Harry auquel il imposa le même rythme frénétique. « Bordel Severus » hurla le jeune homme en sueur en jouissant quelques instants plus tard faisant venir à son tour le dit Severus qui se déversa en plusieurs longs jets chauds à l'intérieur du survivant.

-Harry ça va ? demanda un moment plus tard l'ex-mangemort inquiet en voyant son ancien élève honni s'écrouler à côté de lui.

-Mieux que jamais soupira le petit brun offrant un regard totalement amoureux à Snape laissant, avec bonheur ce dernier l'attirer jalousement entre ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard un rayon de soleil se posa sur les deux anciens ennemis endormis bien loin des préoccupations qu'ils avaient en arrivant au Square Grimmauld.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Salut à tous, voici le chapitre du jour j'espère que vous aimerez ce qu'il présage, dites le moi en reviews et dites moi en génèral ce que vous en pensez ^^.**

 **Merci à Pouika et Zeugma412 pour leurs reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Peu avant midi Harry se réveilla découvrant au dessus de lui son amant qui le fixait le visage soucieux.

-Pourquoi ces sourcils froncés ? interrogea le jeune homme en en profitant pour passer un doigt sur l'espace entre ces derniers.

-Jure moi que tu ne t'es pas forcé à quoi que ce soit tout à l'heure répondit Severus les lèvres pincées tandis qu'il ne quittait pas Harry des yeux.

-Je t'interdis d'utiliser la légilimencie sur moi ! s'indigna le plus jeune au bout de quelques secondes en repoussant l'autre homme pour se lever.

-Répondez moi Potter ! hurla Snape en attrapant violemment le petit brun par le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir.

Le survivant allait répondre sur le même ton quand il se rappela la façon de réagir de son ancien professeur à la moindre marque d'affection ou même d'intérêt et il se sentit incroyablement stupide. Harry pendant un instant n'avait vu que la terreur des cachots qui ne doutait de rien alors qu'au fond il restait l'adolescent et l'homme moqué et qui jusqu'à il y a peu n'avait connu que les abus. Se rapprochant de son amant dont les yeux irradiaient encore de colère le Gryffondor saisit délicatement de sa main libre une mèche de cheveux noir pour pouvoir parfaitement voir le visage du plus âgé.

-Tout ce que j'ai fais avec toi c'était uniquement car j'en avais envie et j'espère que toi aussi énonça simplement le jeune homme qui voulait plus que tout que son ancien ennemi se rende compte à quel point leur relation était devenu une évidence pour lui. Petit à petit la poigne du professeur de potions se fit plus douce et un moment plus tard il se mit à masser le poignet légèrement maltraité.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai dû laisser Hermione en plan avec deux cadavres enchaina finalement Harry laissant le temps à Snape d'ordonner ses pensées avant qu'il lâche un simple « c'était eux » et Harry comprit, ils étaient les immondes individus qui s'en étaient pris à Severus et l'instant d'après il souhaitait les avoir tué lui-même.

Le plus petit s'apprêtait à embrasser l'ex mangemort quand il entendit la voix de sa meilleure amie l'appeler du rez-de-chaussée lui faisant réaliser sa nudité et celle de son compagnon qui s'en rendit compte aussi et leur lança un sort d'habillage. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte Snape sur ses talons Harry n'y tint néanmoins plus et se retourna pour se saisir des lèvres de son potionniste préféré. Rapidement celui-ci rendit le baiser plus sensuel se servant de tout son poids pour coincer Harry entre lui et la porte avant de plonger son visage dans le cou du brun titillant cette partie particulièrement sensible à la base de la fine nuque.

-Severus, bon mais il faut, en bas parvint à baragouiner Harry au milieu des gémissements incontrôlables qui s'échappaient de sa gorge.

Une trentaine de secondes plus tard alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir à leur recherche Hermione vit démarquer son meilleur ami bien trop essoufflait pour quelqu'un ayant juste descendu quelques marches. Derrière lui leur ancien professeur de potions le regardait une flamme qui était tout sauf de la colère s'échappant de ses yeux noirs et pendant l'instant qu'il lui fallut pour se reprendre Hermione eut dans la tête des images concernant les deux hommes dont elle se serait parfaitement passée.

-Miss Granger lui lança le grand homme en noir en guise de salutations pendant qu'elle serrait Harry dans ses bras.

La jeune fille interrogea alors les deux hommes sur les évènements de ces dernières heures et n'obtint qu'un polaire « ils étaient responsables de ma disparition ces derniers mois » du principal concerné. Hermione fut bien tenté d'essayer d'en savoir plus mais un regard de son meilleur ami l'en empêcha et elle se contenta de leur expliquer ce qu'elle avait appris et les conclusions qu'elle en tirait.

-Est-ce que vous osez me prendre pour un menteur ? demanda d'une façon calmement inquiétante Snape à la Gryffondor après qu'elle ai expliqué que les deux hommes morts étaient des aurors très haut placés et qu'il y avait surement d'autres personnes mêlées à tout ça.

-Je ne me permettrais pas professeur je pense simplement que ce qui vous est arrivé dépasse les soupçons qui pesaient à votre égard au moment de la chute de Voldemort et je trouve particulièrement inquiétant que la disparition de ces deux aurors ne soit mentionnée nulle part vu leur importance au sein du ministère débita d'une traite la pauvre Hermione en déposant tous les quotidiens du monde magique sur la table.

Ils titraient tous sur la réapparition de Snape s'étonnant de son retour aux côtés du survivant alors qu'il avait été longtemps considéré comme très proche du seigneur des ténèbres. Le fait qu'Harry se soit battu après la guerre pour faire reconnaître son rôle d'espion pour l'ordre n'était bien sûr mentionné qu'au détour d'une phrase pour les plus « généreux ».

Harry s'apprêtait à dire avec toute la hargne d'un Gryffondor ce qu'il pensait de ces méthodes quand le bruit caractéristique d'une chouette tapant son bec sur sa fenêtre se fit entendre. Snape alla libérer l'animal de sa mission et montra à Harry la précieuse lettre marquée du sceau de Poudlard.

 _Chers professeur Snape et monsieur Potter,_

 _J'ai récemment pris connaissance des derniers évènements vous concernant et bien que ma surprise reste grande j'aimerais vous proposer de quoi je l'espère nous satisfaire tous._

 _Comme vous vous en doutez la reconstruction est lente et difficile pour tout le monde mais nous sommes malgré tout parvenus à rouvrir Poudlard début septembre._

 _Malheureusement les traumatismes de la guerre étant ce qu'ils sont nous venons de perdre les professeurs de Potions et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal._

 _A la vue de vos compétences je souhaiterais vous proposer respectivement ces deux postes._

 _En contrepartie je vous garantis un salaire correct bien sûr mais surtout la tranquillité propre à notre chère école._

 _Dans l'attente d'une réponse je l'espère positive veuillez croire en l'expression de mes meilleurs sentiments._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice_

-C'est une bonne idée réagit Hermione qui s'était mise à côté d'Harry pour pouvoir aussi lire la lettre.

Immédiatement Harry regarda la jeune femme comme si un scrout à pétards venait de lui pousser sur la tête déjà prêt à lui détailler par le menu à quel point c'était ridicule.

-Pour une fois que vous dites autre chose que des sottises Miss Granger se manifesta néanmoins Snape coupant court dans l'œuf aux protestations d'Harry.

-Harry vous seriez bien plus en sécurité à Poudlard l'un comme l'autre au moins le temps qu'on comprenne tous les tenants de cette histoire enchaîna la petite brune. Elle prendrait plus tard le temps de réaliser que Severus -le défenseur en chef des Serpentards- Snape venait de la soutenir publiquement.

-Mais enfin je serais tout simplement ridicule comme professeur que ça soit de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ou de n'importe quelle matière ! protesta Harry parvenant enfin à en placer une.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu ne te débrouillais pas si mal avec ta petite armée en cinquième année glissa le professeur de potions d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus neutre possible mais son amant ne s'y trompa pas.

-C'est un compliment que tu viens de me faire ?! cria presque ce dernier.

-Je pense qu'être un stupide Gryffondor ne vous empêche pas de comprendre une simple phrase monsieur Potter.

D'accord, Harry avait vraiment besoin de s'asseoir.

Severus Snape venait de lui faire un compliment ET de le taquiner à en juger par le très léger sourire qu'il réserva au jeune homme.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Salut à tous j'espère que ce chapitre qui est une sorte de transition vous plaira, dites moi tout en review et à mercredi :).**

 **Merci à Pouika, Zeugma412 et angemewmew pour leurs reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Deux jours plus tard et se rendant compte que la rentrée de janvier approchait, Harry et Severus décidèrent d'aller à Poudlard avec Hermione bien décidée à les convaincre de rester. Tous les trois empruntèrent le réseau de cheminettes ayant tout sauf envie de se retrouver au milieu de la foule de pré-au-lard. Malgré son air sévère la directrice ne put cacher sa joie et son soulagement de revoir les deux hommes.

-Merci Miss Granger vous pouvez disposer madame Pomfresh vous attend avec impatience annonça McGonagall après avoir salué les trois sorciers.

Pendant ce temps Harry continuait à se tortiller, mal à l'aise et ayant l'impression de n'être qu'un imposteur à qui l'on allait dire qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne d'un instant à l'autre. Le jeune homme était persuadé qu'il allait se liquéfier sur place au sens littéral du terme quand il l'entendit, _« cessez de vous comporter comme un vulgaire poufsouffle attendant son premier rendez-vous Potter »_ la voix froide de l'homme des cachots dans sa tête. Derrière la dureté des paroles le survivant se rendit compte que son amant devait être aussi mal à l'aise que lui mais n'en montrait rien et il tâcha d'en faire de même. _« C'est mieux »_ , résonna la même voix mais pour une oreille avertit comme celle d'Harry elle était infiniment plus douce.

-Severus vos affaires sont dans vos anciens appartements je pense qu'ils seront dans l'état dans lesquels vous les avez laissé. Monsieur Potter j'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez les appartements du regretté professeur Lupin acheva la directrice.

Le cadet se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait rien suivi ou presque de ce qu'il ne savait rien ou presque de ce qu'il venait de se dire et s'imagina qu'il devrait être gentil avec Snape pour remédier à ça avant de piquer un fard en songeant à ses propres pensées.

Harry avait à peine quitté le bureau directorial que la main ferme du professeur de potions l'attrapait par l'épaule pour le pousser contre le mur le plus proche.

-A quoi est-ce-que tu pensais ? attaqua d'emblée le plus grand des deux.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot je déteste ça, excitation puis gêne développa l'ex-mangemort absolument pas dupe du ton innocent employé par son ancien élève.

Malgré tout ce dernier parvint à se libérer du regard inquisiteur et marmonna d'un ton qu'il espérait assuré que tout legilimens qu'il était Snape n'avait pas à tout savoir de ce qui lui passait par la tête. Agacé le Serpentard se dirigea à grands pas vers ses cachots laissant le soin à Harry de cavaler à sa suite. Une fois arrivé Severus paya douloureusement son emportement retenant à grande peine une grimace de douleur face à l'élancement douloureux qui s'était emparé de tout son corps. Son jeune amant qui avait bien remarqué la tension qui s'échappait du corps du potionniste tenta bien de s'approcher mais il essuya immédiatement un refus sec.

Le diner se passa dans un silence glacial et toutes les tentatives du pauvre Harry de réchauffer l'atmosphère se soldèrent par des regards noirs de la part de son vis-à-vis.

-C'était comment ton premier rendez-vous ? demanda soudainement le jeune Potter provoquant une œillade suspicieuse mais intriguée chez l'autre homme.

-Pourquoi est-ce-que tu veux savoir ça ?

-Eh bien je me demandais comment se passait le premier rendez-vous d'un Serpentard par rapport à celui d'un Gryffondor ou d'un _Poufsouffle_ expliqua Harry profitant de la confusion de Snape pour se rapprocher et s'asseoir sur une de ses cuisses.

-Ça n'a rien d'intéressant éluda l'ancien espion qui se détendit quand même un minimum sous les attentions de son compagnon qui couvrait maintenant son visage de baisers légers.

-Moi ça m'intéresse, j'ai envie de tout savoir de toi insista Harry bien déterminé à ne pas perdre le nord, détermination qui s'envola quand Severus glissa brusquement sa jambe entre les cuisses du survivant qui parvint à peine à gémir « déloyal » avant d'être entrainé vers la chambre par un Snape décidé.

Un peu plus tard Harry tentait péniblement de reprendre son souffle commençant sérieusement à douter de sa survie avec un amant comme Severus quand il entendit ce dernier balancer comme une liste de courses « je n'en ai jamais eu ».

-Hein ? réussit à peine à répondre fort peu élégamment Harry.

-De rendez-vous, je ne peux pas te parler du premier puisque je n'en ai jamais eu explicita Severus déjà prêt à fuir au moindre début de moquerie face à sa confidence. Au lieu de ça le petit brun posa sa tête sur le torse du Serpentard et marmonna que par expérience c'était surement mieux ainsi avant de lui parler de son rendez-vous catastrophique en cinquième année avec Cho Chang qui n'avait fais que lui parler de Cédric.

S'endormant malgré sa tentative de lutter contre le sommeil, Harry voulait tellement en savoir plus sur Snape, le jeune homme sentit néanmoins ce dernier resserrer ses bras autour de lui dans une démonstration muette que l'intérêt qu'ils se portaient était réciproque.

Malheureusement cette ambiance de quiétude ne perdura pas longtemps. En effet les deux hommes venaient à peine de petit-déjeuner ou plutôt Harry venait à peine de terminer de houspiller Severus pour qu'il mange quand des coups retentirent à la porte. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, ces derniers temps ce son n'avait pas vraiment été porteur de bonne nouvelle, et se levèrent dans un même ensemble baguette en main. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une tornade brune s'élança dans la pièce.

-Harry bon sang je t'ai cherché partout tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu serais ici. Bien sûr après réflexion c'était logique mais ce n'est pas une raison surtout qu'on a une multitude de choses à faire aujourd'hui ! Tu vas donc tout de suite me suivre à la bibliothèque je te rappelle que tu donnes ton premier cours dans trois jours débita Hermione cachant mal son excitation de pouvoir à nouveau donner des ordres à son meilleur ami.

La jeune femme examina alors l'ensemble de la pièce et remarqua l'ex mangemort « Oh bonjour professeur Snape et merci pour l'accueil » ajouta la sorcière taquine en observant le Serpentard qui tenait toujours sa baguette.

 _Ça commence bien_ songea Harry en palissant rien qu'à l'idée du programme qu'Hermione lui avait concocté.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Salut à tous voici le chapitre du jour, j'espère que les explications qui commencent à arriver vous plairont.**

 **Merci à Zeugma412, Pouika et TeZuKa j pour leurs reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture :).**

Les deux jours suivants Harry les passa à la bibliothèque avec Hermione à étudier plus que précisément chaque point du programme officiel de défense contre les forces du mal. La jeune femme lui faisait subir de multiples interrogations et ne le libérait que tard le soir au point que le petit brun s'endormit à peine la tête sur l'oreiller.

Severus qui sous couvert de préparer les potions nécessaires à l'année scolaire, il avait décrété que celles de son remplaçant étaient infâmes, débarqua le troisième soir au milieu des livres frustré mais soulagé de pouvoir utiliser le prétexte de l'arrivée imminente des élèves pour récupérer son compagnon. L'ex mangemort passait silencieux entre les tables pour trouver le duo quand il les aperçut enfin et ce qu'il vit manqua de le faire sortir de ces gonds comme rarement.

Harry était assis avec une Hermione penchée au dessus de lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Snape s'apprêtait à se manifester quand les paroles des deux amis attirèrent son attention.

-Hermione tu sais à quel point je t'adore mais par pitié tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Severus ne m'a pas jeté le moindre sort ni fait avaler une quelconque potion avait l'air de s'agacer Harry.

-Ce n'est ce que j'ai dit.

-Non mais ton comportement parle pour toi, ça fait trois jours que tu fais tout ce qui est possible pour m'empêcher de passer du temps avec lui. J'ai laissé passer car j'admets que ces derniers mois je n'ai pas été là pour toi comme j'aurais du mais je n'en peux plus de ne pas pouvoir voir la personne que j'aime alors qu'à tout moment je risque de le perdre quand il se rendra compte que je suis tout sauf intéressant et qu'il ne me verra à nouveau plus que comme un stupide Gryffondor ! s'énerva pour de bon le survivant avant de fondre en larmes face à toute la tension et la fatigue accumulées.

Face à l'état de son amant Severus sorti de l'ombre et alla se placer devant lui à sa hauteur repoussant sans ménagement Hermione d'un coup d'épaule.

-Un jour il faudra vraiment qu'on parle mais dés à présent je t'interdis de penser que tu es inintéressant débita rapidement Snape qui avait toujours du mal à s'exprimer sur ses sentiments et encore plus quand il y avait plus que la personne concernée dans la pièce.

-En ce qui vous concerne sombre idiote que vous êtes même si j'avais lancé un sortilège à Harry vous seriez incapable de vous en rendre compte ! cracha le plus âgé qui allait continuer sa diatribe contre la sorcière quand cette dernière lâcha une bombe.

-Harry est sous le coup d'un sort et c'est possible que vous l'ayez lancé sans même vous en rendre compte professeur Snape.

Hermione expliqua alors à quel point elle avait trouvé son ami étrange après la bataille finale et qu'elle l'avait donc examiné en secret et avait découvert qu'il était sous l'influence d'un sort mais qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de l'identifier.

La jeune Gryffondor ne parvint pas à en dire plus devant la tempête Snapienne qui se déclencha à cet instant.

-Vous êtes en train de dire Granger que ça fait plus de six mois que vous savez que votre prétendu ami est touché par un sort et que vous n'avez même pas jugé bon de ne serait-ce que lui dire ?! Par Merlin votre niveau d'imbécilité dépasse l'entendement !

Hermione s'apprêtait à dire à Snape sa façon de penser quand le petit « pourquoi Hermione » que Harry lui lança tua sa colère dans l'œuf.

-Harry je suis si désolée mais tu avais l'air tellement malheureux je ne voulais pas encore te rajouter du souci alors que j'étais incapable de t'en dire davantage souffla piteusement la jeune femme.

-Donc vous vous êtes dis que ça serait bien mieux de le laisser dans l'inconnu avec un sortilège pour laquelle vous n'avez pas le moindre début de piste ? Et je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à penser si tant est, que vous en soyez capable que je serais responsable de ça même involontairement ? interrogea le Serpentard toujours aussi furieux.

Hermione expliqua alors la façon dont Harry ne parlait quasiment que de la mort du plus âgé culpabilisant encore et encore. Si jusqu'alors elle avait cru qu'il essayait de faire péniblement son deuil maintenant qu'elle savait le professeur des potions vivant elle se demandait si sans s'en rendre compte ce dernier n'avait pas marqué d'une façon ou d'une autre Harry.

Le jeune homme qui jusque là n'avait plus ouvert la bouche choqué par la révélation de la brune baissa alors d'un air coupable la tête et affirma que si elle disait vrai alors il aurait su que Severus était vivant et les six derniers mois n'auraient jamais existé.

Malheureusement les trois sorciers durent mettre là un terme à leur conversation plus qu'animée car le banquet de la nouvelle année allait commencer incessamment sous peu mais Hermione fut « cordialement » invitée par Snape à se rendre aux cachots sitôt le diner terminé. Severus se montrait encore plus maussade que d'habitude pendant le repas jusqu'à se qu'il entende la voix brisée de son jeune amant murmurer à quel point il était désolé.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère répondit Snape en décalant légèrement sa jambe pour la coller à celle de Harry.

A la vérité l'amer homme n'était même pas en colère contre Hermione Granger, il était en colère contre lui-même de ne pas s'être rendu compte que quelqu'un s'en était pris à Harry alors qu'il avait juré de le protéger. Aussi et surtout le professeur de potions se demandait si ce sortilège avait un quelconque lien avec l'attirance de son ancien élève pour lui.

 _Bon sang ça se trouve je le dégoute toujours autant et intérieurement il me maudit un peu plus à chaque fois que je le touche_ songea désespéré Severus et il réalisa que jamais il ne survivrait si cette idée était vraie et que tout ce temps le consentement du jeune homme était tronqué.


	15. Pause

Salut à tous,

Cette petite note pour vous dire que suite à quelques soucis familiaux je mets cette fic en pause et la reprendrais le 3 septembre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances pour ceux qui y sont et à bientôt j'espère.


	16. Chapitre 15: Confidence

**Salut à tous tout d'abord je suis vraiment desolée pour cette longue absence mais j'ai eu quelques soucis qui ont fais que j'ai perdu un peu mon inspiration. Cette inspiration je l'ai finalement retrouvé et donc je reviens vers vous avec ce chapitre qui je l'espere vous plaira.** **Si quelques personnes suivent encore cette histoire n'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez en reviews et pareil pour d'eventuels nouveaux :).** **Je ne sais pas exactement quand je posterais le chapitre suivant mais plus rapidement que celui là ça c'est sur .** **Sur ce j'arrête mon blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Après le banquet Severus, Harry et Hermione se rendirent au cachot décidés à faire la lumière sur ce possible sortilège touchant le petit brun mais ce dernier persuadé que ça avait à voir avec l'enlèvement du premier se murait dans un silence plein de culpabilité cette même culpabilité que ressentait le maître des potions à l'idée d'avoir violé son jeune amant.

Hermione voyant que la soirée ne mènerait à rien pris congé non sans s'être encore excusée une bonne dizaine de fois récoltant tout juste un regard triste de son meilleur ami.

Sitôt la jeune femme partie Severus se leva le visage fermé déclarant qu'il allait prendre sa douche laissant un Harry déprimé se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Néanmoins ce dernier après plusieurs minutes sans le moindre bruit d'eau émanant de la salle de bain sortit de sa torpeur pour aller s'enquérir de son ancien professeur mais n'obtenant pas la moindre réponse il se décida à entrer pour découvrir son amant par terre dans un coin visiblement en pleine crise de panique à la vue entre autre de ses difficultés à respirer.

En un instant Harry était aux côtés de Snape tentant à la fois de le calmer et de comprendre il entreprit d'abord de faire revenir sa respiration à la normale chose qu'il arriva à faire au bout de longues minutes à lui montrer comment respirer lentement et longuement mais s'il ne s'étouffait plus il avait toujours ce regard halluciné et désespéré à la fois.

-Je suis désolé Potter jamais je ne me serais permis le moindre contact si j'avais su pour ce sort et si vous jugez nécessaire de me traduire devant le ministère je ne m'opposerais pas la moindre résistance débita soudain Severus d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée mais les tremblements qui agitaient toujours ses mains indiquaient tout le contraire.

Harry qui avait finalement compris ce qui se passait dans l'esprit du Serpentard frôla le malaise avant de se ressaisir tant bien que mal, c'était maintenant ou jamais pour prouver à son amant que pour une fois il avait faux sur toute la ligne.

-Severus il y a vraiment très peu de choses dont je sois sûr en ce moment mais je n'ai absolument aucun doute sur le fait que ce que je peux ressentir pour toi n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque sort aussi puissant soit-il commença le jeune homme vrillant son regard dans celui de l'autre homme.

Harry raconta alors tout ou presque à son ancienne Némésis, cette fascination qu'il avait eu en 6eme année pour ce mystérieux prince de sang-mêlé qu'il trouvait tellement puissant, brillant. Ce prince qu'il imaginait indomptable et qui lui avait valu de nombreuses crises de jalousie de Ginny. Puis il y avait eu la double trahison face à ce qu'il croyait être le meurtre de Dumbledore par Snape et la découverte que Snape était celui qu'il avait finis par considérer comme son prince.

Ensuite vint la fuite et la quête des horcruxes avec Hermione et Ron et cette douleur sourde dans la poitrine qu'il tenta d'ignorer avant que ses rêves finissent par le mettre face à la réalité, Snape lui manquait, ses sarcasmes, cette façon tordue de vouloir encore et toujours lui sauver la vie tout en le rejetant, cette voix et ce charisme si particulier qu'il était le seul à posséder.

Le doute insidieusement s'installa alors dans l'esprit du Gryffondor en même que ses rêves se faisaient à la fois plus présents et infiniment plus explicites. Il tenta bien de parler à ses amis de cette trahison apparente qui lui semblait de moins en moins logique mais à cette époque ils avaient déjà des soucis avec le collier horcruxe et peu après Ron les abandonna lui et Hermione mais même après le retour du roux le sujet ne fut plus jamais abordé.

Des mois après il y avait eu cette confrontation entre eux dans la grande salle de Poudlard et rien qu'en voyant le supposé mangemort Harry avait senti sa respiration qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir retenu ses derniers mois se relâcher. Encore une fois jamais il n'en parla.

Enfin et c'était sûrement le souvenir le plus douloureux de sa jeune vie, Il y avait la cabane hurlante et cette souffrance bien pire qu'un doloris de devoir entendre se faire attaquer encore et encore celui qu'envers et contre tout et tous il considérait toujours comme son prince. À peine une minute plus tard le tout jeune homme avait du assister à ce qu'il croyait être le dernier souffle du potionniste, regard vert contre regard noir, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme si enfin ils se comprenaient.

Les six mois suivants combat contre Voldemort inclus, Harry les avaient vécu tel un automate se réveillant à peine quand il avait s'agit de prouver publiquement le vrai rôle de Snape dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Ça lui avait pris un mois au terme duquel il avait rompu avec Ginny avec qui de toute façon il n'avait jamais dis vouloir ressortir puis il s'était enfermé au square Grimmauld incapable d'avancer sans son ancien ennemi.

-Tu vois tout ça c'est à nous, ça nous appartient et rien ni personne ne pourra jamais nous le prendre acheva Harry.

Severus darda alors son regard noir dans celui de son cadet un début d'espoir au fond des yeux qu'il tentait de contrôler, il avait été tellement déçu année après année.

-Tu peux vérifier si tu veux je suis toujours aussi nul offrit alors le gryffondor dans une évidente référence à l'Occlumancie.

-Pas la peine je te crois tu as toujours été un piètre menteur décida finalement le potionniste s'attirant un roulage d'yeux pour une fois amusé d'Harry.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Harry qui tentait de préparer des cours à la fois instructifs mais aussi divertissants pour les semaines à venir décida d'abdiquer définitivement pour ce soir là en voyant revenir Snape. Simplement avec ses cheveux encore humides, sa chemise légèrement ouverte et ses lèvres qui semblaient faites pour être embrassées l'homme était sans même s'en rendre plus attirant que Ginny Weasley et tous les artifices qu'elles pouvaient déployer.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai enfin terminé il y a quelques heures vous plaira.** **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews et petit teasing, d'ici quelques chapitre vous allez assister à un retour surprenant à votre avis ça sera qui ?** **Bonne lecture :).**

Le lendemain matin Severus observait le jeune gryffondor encore endormi sa position totalement détendue à quelques centimètres d'un ancien mangemort ne trahissant absolument pas le fait que dans peu de temps il donnerait son premier cours officiel de DCFM à tout juste de 18 ans. Tandis que les yeux du dit ex mangemort continuaient leur observation ses mains passaient doucement sur le dos, les épaules ou en encore les bras d'Harry.

Depuis son retour à la « réalité » Snape était perdu dans une souffrance incommensurable où se mêler rage, douleur physique et morale, désespoir et humiliation ou encore peur et ce cocktail détonnant ne se calmer qu'avec le jeune et cette situation de dépendance l'agaçait autant que l'idée de perdre Potter fils le terrifiait. À cet instant il avait envie de le réveiller juste pour que le « survivant » le rassure et lui dise qu'il n'allait pas partir loin de lui et il se sentit profondément ridicule.

L'homme repensa finalement à ce que son ancien élève lui avait révélé la veille et au fait que comble de l'ironie il avait aussi commencé à voir Harry avec un nouveau regard pendant la 6eme année du brun. Ce dernier revenait à chaque fois de ses entrevues avec le directeur les yeux plus éteints et plus durs que la fois précédente, le garçon émerveillé qui avait débarqué à Poudlard cinq ans plus tôt était bien loin. Quand l'espion s'était finalement entretenu avec Dumbledore de l'état de Potter le directeur lui avait confié l'impensable, cet idiot de Gryffondor qu'il s'acharnait à maintenir en vie depuis des années devait mourir et malgré tout le self control qu'il avait développé Severus n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de montrer sa colère. Bien sur quand Dumbledore l'avait interrogé sur son attachement pour Potter il avait tout nié et invoqué Lily mais au fond il savait que c'était bien plus que ça. Le potionniste malgré toutes les œillères qu'il s'était mis année après année avait compris que Potter père et fils étaient deux personnes différentes et que le second malgré les apparences ressemblait bien plus au mangemort repenti que jamais : deux sorciers jetés trop jeunes dans une guerre qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Alors Severus malgré les paroles du directeur se jura de tout faire pour que le gryffondor survive à la bataille finale bougeant ses pions pour les mener tous les deux à cette confrontation dans la grande salle pendant laquelle il avait cru halluciner en voyant autre chose que de la haine dans les yeux verts. Ce n'est que dans la cabane hurlante alors que se croyant perdu il se décidait enfin à « dire » la vérité à Harry que Snape avait compris que malgré ses propres dires, le jeune homme représentait bien plus pour lui que juste « les yeux de sa mère ».

Alors que son esprit qu'il jugeait tordu allait le ramener aux six mois d'horreur qu'il avait vécu après ça Harry commença à remuer près de lui et Snape éloigna immédiatement ses mains comme pris en faute mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas du même avis et rapidement il se pelotonna tout contre son aîné lui marmonnant de continuer et après quelques secondes d'hésitation le serpentard s'exécuta sous le soupir de contentement d'Harry.

Une petite heure plus tard les deux hommes émergèrent cette fois totalement et après quelques secondes à se perdre une énième fois dans les yeux l'un de l'autre Harry se jeta sur la bouche de l'autre homme comme désespéré, Severus se promit de s'interroger là-dessus plus tard mais pour l'instant et comme à chaque fois son corps réagissait instinctivement à celui du survivant. C'était tellement évident et viscéral entre eux que l'ex espion comprit qu'aucun sort ne pouvait faire ça et d'un coup il eut envie de dire tellement de choses mais presque quarante ans de traumatismes étaient toujours là alors il tira sur le bras du brun pour le mettre à sa hauteur et d'un air décidé dit « Harry » comme si il était la réponse à tout et ce dernier lui offrit cet air plein d'espoir qu'il affichait à chaque fois que Severus s'ouvrait un peu.

Harry sentit alors toute l'excitation de son amant contre sa cuisse en même temps que le concerné en prenait conscience et comme toujours le professeur de potions afficha un air honteux chagrinant le plus jeune qui tacha malgré tout de désamorcer la situation.

-Tu veux que j'arrange ça ? demanda-t-il simplement à Severus tout en posant sa main sur le sexe dur de ce dernier dont le gémissement à ce simple contact fit office de réponse tandis qu'Harry entamait un lent mouvement de va et vient les yeux fiévreux face aux sons qui sortait de la bouche de l'autre homme.

Le brun alterna alors diverses caresses et pressions pendant plusieurs minutes, changeant de rythme et notant chaque réaction du sorcier qui le rendait fou et qui était maintenant complètement alangui contre lui. Soudain il entendit un faible « attend » de la part de Snape lui faisant cesser tout mouvement pour l'interroger du regard mais en lieu et place d'une quelconque nouvelle parole le potionniste entreprit de débarrasser son cadet de son boxeur avant de nouer ses propres doigts autour du membre en érection.

-Bordel ! lâcha son propriétaire ne récoltant pour une fois aucune remarque sur son langage alors que les deux hommes n'étaient plus qu'un entremêlement de jambes et de bras qui s'agrippaient comme seuls ceux qui ont connu le pire peuvent le faire.

Les souffles se firent encore un peu plus erratiques quand Harry incita Snape à s'installer au dessus de lui pour permettre enfin au jeune homme de sentir tout son poids alors que sa main libre agrippa la nuque du potionniste qui grogna tout en commençant à frotter son bassin contre celui de son ancien élève cherchant toujours plus de contact.

En à peine quelques secondes les deux sorciers se libérèrent mutuellement, Severus mordant violemment l'épaule du gryffondor qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard les anciens ennemis prenaient leur douche ensemble, une initiative de l'aîné uniquement motivée selon lui par le fait que sinon ils seraient en retard bien sur.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire Harry se fichait pas mal de la mauvaise foi de l'ex espion, ses gestes étaient tellement parlants qu'il était prêt à laisser à Snape tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour mettre des mots sur leur relation et sur ses sentiments.

-Si seulement je pouvais savoir tout ce qui se passe dans cette tête marmonna Severus ramenant son cadet à la réalité.

-On serait VRAIMENT en retard en cours se contenta de répondre le gryffondor amusé.

Une heure plus tard tout amusement avait disparu face à sa première classe.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Salut à tous merci pour vos reviews pour les chapitres précédents.**

 **J'espère que celui là vous plaira aussi n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review.**

 **À bientôt :)**

Pendant la première heure de cours Harry bien que stressé s'était montré patient, Il comprenait que des premières années qu'ils soient de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard, soient « légèrement » surexcités de démarrer leur scolarité avec celui qui avait mis un terme au règne de terreur de Voldemort

À la fin de sa quatrième heure qui heureusement pour tout le monde précédait la pause déjeuner, Harry n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, rôtir très très lentement McGonagall et son idée de le nommer professeur à Poudlard. Pendant ces six mois où il n'avait eu des contacts humains que contraints et forcés il avait presque oublié cette sensation d'être une bête de foire et à quel point il détestait ça et pour couronner le tout il avait l'impression que c'était encore pire qu'avant.

Le gryffondor en était carrément à envier les animaux du zoo qu'il avait visité une fois pour l'anniversaire de son cousin eux, au moins ils recevaient des cacahuètes songea ironiquement le jeune homme lui au contraire avait l'impression d'avoir fait face à des dizaines de vampires dévoreurs d'énergie.

Il envia son ancien professeur de potions qui avait sûrement passé la matinée dans un calme olympien vu sa capacité à terroriser n'importe quel élève simplement en ouvrant la porte.

Et voilà il avait craqué s'agaça intérieurement Harry, lui qui faisait tout pour ne pas penser à l'ex mangemort force est de constater qu'il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le voir mais le jeune homme voulait absolument prouver que sa présence n'était pas une imposture et il était moyennement convaincu que ça soit très professionnel de courir à la première contrariété rejoindre son …

À cet instant Harry eut envie de se fracasser la tête sur son bureau et pas au sens figuré, Il n'était même pas capable de dire précisément ce que Snape était pour lui ni même ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre eux.

Est-ce que Severus était son petit ami ? s'interrogea le survivant perplexe. Associer petit ami et le potionniste dans la même phrase lui semblait tellement étrange mais tout avait tellement changé dans sa tête et dans son monde depuis qu'en pleine chasse aux horcruxes il avait remis en doute la trahison de l'espion.

Pour ce qui était de leur relation, amis peut-être tenta Harry pour lui-même.

« Hypocrite ! » retentit immédiatement une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait fortement à celle de Snape.

C'est vrai que le gryffondor n'était pas vraiment le genre à coucher avec ses amis, bien sur il savait que ça se faisait il en avait déjà entendu parler, une histoire de sex-friends et ça ne le choquait même pas juste il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas pour lui.

En réalité Harry était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il voulait, sa seule relation « sérieuse » avait été avec Ginny et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait été spécialement satisfaisante. Bien sur à l'époque l'adolescent qu'il était apprécié la jeune femme mais il ne l'aimait pas et les quelques fois où ils avaient couché ensemble il avait trouvé ça correct sans plus. Sur le moment Harry avait mis ça sur le compte de son manque d'expérience et du stress autour de la guerre contre Voldemort mais depuis Severus il savait que ce n'était pas ça. Les deux hommes étaient abîmés par la vie, avant Snape Harry n'avait jamais eu le moindre début d'expérience avec un homme et pourtant rien qu'embrasser le serpentard lui faisait plus d'effets que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avec la plus jeune des Weasley.

« Il avait raison j'ai définitivement vrillé Poufsouffle » se sermonna Harry tout haut.

« Tu sais contrairement à la croyance populaire parler tout seul n'est pas une mauvaise chose » énonça calmement une voix dans le dos du brun.

Ce dernier se retourna d'un coup pour découvrir sa meilleure amie qui le regardait l'air amusée.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? » interrogea Harry tout en tentant de dissimuler sa gêne.

« Quelques minutes, tu étais en pleine réflexion et ça avait l'air important donc je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu veux en parler ? » se contenta de répondre Hermione dans un demi haussement d'épaules.

Évidemment comptait sur elle pour toujours mettre les pieds dans le plat et ça aurait presque pu amuser Harry si sa vie avait été autre chose qu'un foutoir dont ironie de l'histoire la seule stabilité actuelle venait de la terreur des cachots. Seulement combien de temps est ce que ça pouvait durer avant que quelque chose ou que quelqu'un, sûrement lui-même vu comme il était doué, vienne tout gâché ? Surtout maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus dans l'espèce de bulle qu'était le square Grimmauld pensa tristement le petit gryffondor.

Une main devant son visage et Harry comprit qu'il avait recommencé à divaguer.

« Harry s'il y a bien deux personnes qui en ont assez bavé et qui méritent d'être heureuses c'est toi et le professeur Snape et si ça doit être ensemble et pas la peine de le nier je ne suis ni aveugle ni stupide accepte le juste comme ça vient au lieu de t'imaginer que ça va forcément tourner à la catastrophe » assena le plus sérieusement du monde Hermione à son meilleur ami en l'attrapant par les épaules.

« Tu comprends vraiment rien c'est pas une question d'imaginer quoi que ce soit tout tourne toujours à la catastrophe des que j'ai le malheur de m'attacher à quelqu'un et Severus je… c'est… plus que tout et des qu'il l'aura compris je le perdrais car je détruis tout sur mon passage ! Qui à part moi peut réussir à provoquer la mort de ses propres parents avant même de savoir marcher ?! Je suis une putain de malédiction ambulante ! » hurla le jeune Gryffondor avant finalement de fondre en larmes dans les bras de l'étudiante en médicomagie qui le cœur brisé devant la détresse d'Harry n'arriva pas elle-même à retenir quelques larmes silencieuses.

Le soir venu Harry qui après une nouvelle salve d'élèves tout aussi épuisants avait profité de terminer plus tôt que Snape pour tenter de dissimuler tout ce qui le tourmentait ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que le professeur de potions avait passé une journée aussi désagréable que la sienne si ce n'est pire. Au contraire le plus âgé affirma rapidement que sa journée avait été ennuyeusement banale avant de faire mine de s'étonner de n'avoir entendu parler d'aucune catastrophe pendant les cours du professeur de DCFM qui s'autorisa un rare sourire en répondant à Severus qu'il avait bien veillé à ce qu'il n'y ai aucun chaudron dans sa salle.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'Harry prit conscience que l'ex espion ne restait jamais plus d'une dizaine de secondes exactement au même endroit et que ses yeux malgré le fait qu'il tentait à moitié de les cacher derrière ses longs cheveux ne cessait de naviguer frénétiquement entre lui et le reste de la pièce.

Le survivant se demanda malgré tout s'il ne devenait pas fou jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la jambe droite de Snape tremblait légèrement et il comprit que le plus âgé lui cachait quelque chose.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Salut à tous, désolée pour le long délai d'attente pour la publication de ce nouveau chapitre mais j'ai eu énormément de mal à le "sortir" et même là je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite mais à un moment il faut bien avancer donc j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça en review.**

 **Bonne lecture et merci Isis, Ofnb et Ptite Mac pour leurs reviens sur le précedent chapitre.**

Harry était en pleine réflexion, s'il y allait frontalement il savait que Severus se braquerait immédiatement donc le jeune homme décida de procéder par étape la priorité étant que le serpentard repose ses jambes au risque de ruiner des semaines de traitement.

-Tu veux un thé ? Je pensais pas que ça usait autant la voix de parler comme ça toute la journée proposa le plus innocemment possible Harry avant de retenir un soupir de soulagement quand l'autre homme accepta.

Quelques minutes plus tard le petit brun revint dans le salon avec deux tasses fumantes et se dirigea vers le canapé pour inciter Severus à faire de même, ce dernier une fois enfin assis se saisit de sa tasse de thé mais après une gorgée s'en désintéressa.

-Ça va tes jambes ? demanda finalement Harry qui s'il ne savait pas pour l'instant ce qui tourmentait visiblement son amant était bien décidé à régler la partie émergée du problème et Snape après quelques secondes d'hésitation consenti à reconnaître que « ça tirait un peu en fin de journée ».

Le gryffondor indiqua alors au potionniste de s'allonger et d'étendre ses jambes en travers de celles d'Harry, Snape après un nouvel arrêt de quelques secondes y consentit et son jeune compagnon commença à pratiquer diverses pressions sur les jambes douloureuses de Severus qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Au bout de deux ou trois minutes de ces attentions Harry réalisa qu'avec toutes les couches de vêtements de l'ex espion elles perdaient beaucoup de leur efficacité ce dont il finit par faire part au plus grand qui commença à retirer sa robe le regard baissé avant de ne pouvoir retenir un sursaut de surprise quand il sentit les mains d'Harry achevait son geste puis commençait à déboutonner son pantalon le faisant relever les hanches pour faire glisser le vêtement dont il se débarrassa en même temps que des chaussures puis des chaussettes un instant après.

Tout en reprenant là où il en était Harry n'arriva pas à empêcher son esprit de divaguer légèrement en observant l'ex mangemort maintenant alangui au moment où ses mains remontaient sur la cuisse gauche encore striée d'une longue cicatrice toujours rougeâtre sur toute sa longueur. Immédiatement Harry revint douloureusement à la réalité et ses envies de meurtres, il était persuadé que ce qui était arrivé à Snape dépassait largement deux aurors isolés mais il n'avait aucune piste et cette agaçante impression de faire du surplace.

Soudain une des lampes murales explosa en milliers de petits morceaux mettant immédiatement les deux hommes sur le qui vive avant qu'ils identifient la source de fracas, ils s'approchèrent du sinistre mais même après un examen minutieux ils furent incapable d'en expliquer l'origine.

-Ce château est très vieux et a des escaliers sauvages alors des vieilles lampes qui déconnent… conclu Harry en haussant les épaules, il n'était plus à ça près et Severus approuva tout en suggérant qu'il était quand même préférable par mesure de sûreté qu'ils dînent ici. Le gryffondor ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins, récemment le potionniste lui avait expliqué qu'il était important que les professeurs soient régulièrement vus au dîner dans la grande salle.

Un peu plus tard Harry avait entrepris de préparer un repas façon moldu quand en se retournant pour attraper les épices qu'il avait posé sur la table il manqua de percuter l'ex espion qui était arrivé sans faire le moindre bruit.

-Je vais vraiment finir par valider la théorie vampire marmonna le jeune homme plus pour lui qu'autre chose s'attirant quand même un regard curieux de Snape auquel il répondit par un vague plus tard avant de l'interroger sur sa présence.

-Disons que ça ne m'a pas semblé totalement correct de te laisser seul avec les casseroles tenta de se justifier le potionniste en affichant son air le plus sérieux mais qui ne dupa absolument pas son ancien élève.

-Severus, est ce que j'ai ne serait ce qu'un vague début de ressemblance avec un lapin de six semaines ? interrogea Harry pour la forme tandis que malgré ses bonnes résolutions il sentit son caractère sanguin remontait à la surface, il n'y avait vraiment que ce qui concernait le serpentard qui pouvait le faire réagir comme ça et encore plus depuis la fin de la guerre.

Malheureusement après quelques secondes à le fixer le plus âgé se contenta de pincer les lèvres et de repartir comme il était venu.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans cette ambiance étrange avec un Snape à la fois proche et distant si bien qu'Harry manqua de faire un bond quand alors qu'il venait à peine de commencer à s'installer dans le lit après avoir éteint la lumière il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Severus l'attraper violemment par le bras pour l'amener à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu près de lui. Le jeune homme fut bien tenter de protester sur la brusquerie du geste mais à peine avait-il croisé le regard sombre de son compagnon qu'il sentit tout son agacement retomber comme un soufflé et comme si le potionniste l'avait compris, c'était sûrement le cas d'ailleurs il se pressa encore plus dans la chaleur qu'était Harry.

Alors que les deux hommes essayaient de s'endormir Harry fut saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, comme une menace sourde quelque part mais qu'il était incapable d'identifier et instinctivement il raffermit sa prise sur le corps du plus âgé.

Plus tard dans la nuit, la pièce était plongée dans le noir quand Harry qui avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes fut réveiller par un grand fracas pas loin du côté de Severus qui était présentement vide. En un instant le gryffondor lança un lumos qui éclaira la pièce sans même qu'il ai besoin de saisir sa baguette ce qu'il ne remarqua absolument pas trop concentré sur le fait de se trouver le serpentard. Ce dernier dans un mouvement de défense dans son sommeil était en fait tomber en arrière sur un des coins pointu de la table de nuit tête la première et il se la tenait maintenant douloureusement entre les bras.

-Sev montre moi exigea immédiatement Harry en tombant à moitié à son tour près de son amant, le diminutif était venu naturellement dans la panique.

Le survivant écarta les mains de Severus pour voir l'étendu des dégâts et fut assailli par le sang qui coulait en continu de l'arrière du crâne de l'ex mangemort et même s'il avait vu bien pire sur l'homme quelques semaines plus tôt il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour se ressaisir et aller dans la salle de bain puis la réserve de potions pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer et soigner son aîné.

Harry nettoya puis à l'aide d'un sort referma la blessure avant d'entreprendre de faire à Snape une potion pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits et lui éviter une éventuelle commotion.

Quelques instants plus tard il revint à lui la tête sur les cuisses de son ancien élève qui lui caressait doucement la nuque et s'il en avait été capable physiquement le serpentard aurait rougi de honte mais Harry semblait bien loin de ses considérations puisqu'il attaqua directement sur ce qui le « perturbait » depuis la veille et s'il avait pu il se serait terré dans un trou de souris.

-Tu vas trouver ça ridicule moi-même je trouve ça ridicule tenta quand même Severus mais il se fit immédiatement rabrouer par le survivant et il consentit enfin à s'expliquer ou au moins à essayer.

Le professeur de potions raconta alors sa journée de cours et plus précisément ceux qu'ils avaient eu avec les sixièmes et septièmes années et la façon dont le moindre début de regard des garçons de ces années là le faisait partir totalement en vrille intérieurement alors même qu'il tentait de se convaincre que ce qu'il avait le rendait paranoïaque mais malgré ça plusieurs fois son esprit lui avait envoyé des images plus que réalistes dans lesquelles ses élèves toutes maisons confondues lui faisaient à nouveau subir tous les abus des six mois passés à St Mangouste.

-J'ai naïvement cru qu'en dormant je serais un peu tranquille mais c'était pire que tout, j'ai à nouveau tout ressenti dans les moindres détails et ça ne voulait pas s'arrêter tenta d'achever Snape avant malgré toute sa force mentale de fondre en larmes ses mains s'accrochant désespérément au rempart qu'Harry était devenu pour lui.

-La salle à côté de la tienne est libre je ferais mes cours là maintenant offrit finalement le plus jeune des professeurs de la grande histoire de Poudlard tout en ajoutant pour contrer la fierté mal placée de son serpentard que de toute façon il ne comprenait pas pourquoi leurs deux matières ne s'étaient jamais associées alors que ça pouvait l'une comme l'autre les rendre bien plus puissantes.

Cet argument réussit à distraire un minimum Severus et les deux hommes passèrent une petite heure à imaginer des cours qu'ils pourraient faire en commun avant de se rendormir pour quelques courtes heures.

Au même moment au département des mystères du ministère de la magie une assemblée d'une dizaine de personnes observait avec la plus grande satisfaction un homme à l'air passablement perdu.


End file.
